Best Laid Plans Never Work Out Well
by MissIzzy
Summary: Harry is confused and utterly lost as he wonders why exactly Ron and Hermione are lurking around like they're planning something, why our favorite scatterbrained blonde is taking a sudden interest in the Trio, and why some plans just don't work out.
1. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

A/N: Hey! Back again. Well, here is the (hopefully) humorous story that I have been working on! It's not really a complex plot so it'll just be maybe ten chapters. It starts out as Ron/Hermione and _implied_ Harry/Luna but of course, that's not really what's going on, is it? Will end in Harry/Hermione and Ron/Luna so stick with me, here!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, etc.

---

Chapter 1

And So It Begins

---

She was holding Ron's hand underneath the table.

She was _holding_ his hand _underneath_ the bloody _table._

Harry glared at the table, blaming it for whatever had spurred Hermione to _hold_ _Ron's hand_ _underneath the table!_

Harry held up his own hand and studied it. Sure, it was a little callused from all that Dark-Overlord-fighting and from all those… err, other activities that involves hands. Harry blushed. However, it was smooth enough to be a good hand to hold. Harry glared at Ron's other hand, which was gesturing wildly in the air.

'I bet _his_ hand is rougher than mine!' Harry thought angrily. Again, as Harry thought this, a feeling of confusion immediately followed, thoughts and feelings jumbled as he wondered why exactly he was paying attention to hands.

Harry shook his head as if to snap out of it and looked at Ron's hand. It _did_ look rougher, with calluses that showed that he frequently did chores around the house.

Harry moodily snatched his goblet of pumpkin juice and brought it to his lips. Harry once again glanced at them warily from across the table, peering from the top of his goblet. Ron was telling a story, one which Harry hadn't bothered to pay attention to. He was too distracted by the fact that they were _holding hands_.

'The worst bloody part of it,' Harry thought, his aggravation building, 'was that they didn't even bother to tell me!' Ron and Hermione had been acting their usual selves, although they seemed to bicker a lot less. Harry sighed softly and decided to reenter the conversation.

"…then Fred actually turned to my mother and said, 'Well, giving birth isn't really a hard job.' She yelled for _hours_!" Ron said and laughed heartily. Hermione giggled.

"Oh goodness, they must've gotten into deep trouble after that," Hermione added.

Harry tuned them out, deciding that they wouldn't notice if he started dancing on top of the Hufflepuff table in his undergarments. "Wouldn't Susan Bones be surprised?" Harry mused aloud.

"Wouldn't who be surprised, Harry?" Hermione asked suddenly, causing Harry to jump.

"Err… Snape?" Harry responded weakly.

Hermione's brow wrinkled but she seemed to accept the answer. She turned back to Ron, her interest obvious by the way she leaned toward him as he spoke. Harry glared daggers at Ron, not knowing why he was suddenly trying to burn a hole in his best friend's head, and stabbed his meal with his fork.

Harry wasn't sure when they had gotten together or what exactly Harry felt whenever he saw them. He just knew that the thought of them… together made him sick to the stomach. Harry shuddered.

He knew he shouldn't be feeling that way. Of course, as the dutiful best friend, he _had_ to feel happy for them. And he was happy for them. Really, he was. He just wasn't for them _together_. Harry sighed, his thoughts confusing him even more so. Harry stabbed his meal again with more fervor.

Harry looked once more at the couple that was currently befuddling his thoughts and blinked. Harry was _sure_ that Hermione had just glanced at him quickly. She was now fluttering her eyelids at Ron, making more of a show. Ron seemed to respond quickly to, well, whatever she was doing. He gave a quick glance to something ('or someone?' Harry thought) behind Harry, before grinning at Hermione. He then twirled a tendril of her hair in his fingers. A vein in Harry's temple throbbed as Harry stabbed his plate dangerously.

Harry was about to open his mouth angrily and snatch that red-headed-up-to-no-good prat of a best friend's fingers away from Hermione's hair when a voice spoke up from behind him.

"Hello, Harry. I don't think the meat likes what you're doing to it," A dreamy voice said from behind him. Harry spun his head around, startled, and winced when he heard a loud pop.

Luna smiled at him. "Are you alright?"

Harry frowned. "Fine, Luna, you just gave me a start, that's all." Luna nodded disinterestedly before gazing at the seat next to him. Harry waited for Luna to ask to sit down but it never came. Harry cleared his throat awkwardly before scratching the back of his neck. "Erm, Luna? Would you like to sit?"

Luna beamed brightly and Harry winced, not prepared for such an eager reaction. "Why, yes, I would, Harry." Luna plopped onto the seat next to Harry's and tilted her head, staring at the woodwork.

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione and found that they were still engrossed in each other. However, Ron seemed to have stopped telling his story and was hunched over, leaning close to Hermione to mutter something to her and waving about his hands. Hermione was shaking her head and seemed to be pointing out something behind Harry's head before whispering a reply back to Ron.

Harry sighed, not even going to bother with the couple, and decided to try to make conversation with Luna. Harry leaned over to see what she was looking at on the table and found that there was nothing.

"Do you see something?" Harry asked conversationally.

Luna jumped slightly and gave out a sound of surprise loud enough to catch the attention of the people around them. Then, confusing Harry even more so, she laughed loudly and heartily, causing Harry's eyebrows to shoot up.

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione from across the table. They were looking at him oddly. Ron's eyes were narrowed at him and, wait, did he _growl_? Hermione was looking at Luna with a look that only one gave after they seemingly stole something that was their property.

Harry seemed to be imagining things because their looks disappeared in a second and Hermione leaned more into Ron ('If that was possible,' Harry thought), laughing loudly and touching his arm. Ron brought their joined hands onto the table and, after sneaking a peek at Luna, continued his previous story.

Harry was very, _very_ confused during this whole process. And he was also very, _very_ enraged at the sight of Ron and Hermione's intertwined hands.

'Must. Keep. Temper. In. Check,' Harry thought, gritting his teeth. He then realized Luna was talking to him.

"…gave me quite a start, Harry," Luna finished.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sure, Luna," Harry said.

Luna nodded serenely before leaning in, as if to tell Harry something. Harry also leaned closer, wondering what she could possibly tell him. Unbeknownst to Harry, their positions looked terribly suggestive.

"Harry!" Hermione said loudly, distracting Harry from whatever Luna was going to tell him.

"Erm, yes, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione then narrowed her eyes at Harry and said in a restrained voice, "Public displays of affection are not allowed in the Great Hall, Harry."

Harry was bewildered at Hermione's statement and looked at Ron to ask what she was blathering about. Ron, however, was looking murderous, which made Harry nervous. What had he done wrong?

"That's not a rule, Hermione," Someone spoke up calmly. Harry then realized it was Luna, temporarily forgetting she was there.

Hermione turned her glare to Luna (Harry was relieved, he couldn't have taken one more second of Hermione's death glare) and growled, "Luna, you are not in a position to tell me what are rules and what are not. I'm Head Girl and I bloody _make_ the rules."

Luna seemed to take Hermione's tone in stride and replied, "I think only the Headmaster can make new rules, Hermione. Now that I think about it, your position really isn't that important."

If Harry was confused before, he was completely disorientated now. Harry looked at both girls for explanation but found that they were still glowering at each other. Hermione, fortunately, didn't reply to Luna but her death glare seemed to intensify. Luna, not backing down from a challenge, glared back, which surprised Harry since Luna was such a serene person.

Hermione and Luna stared off, both of their glares directed at each other. When Harry turned to Ron for an explanation, he found that Ron was glaring at him, challenging him to the same stare off that Hermione and Luna were currently in. Harry had enough of everyone's confusing antics.

'What is this, National Confuse-Harry-Potter Day?' Harry thought exasperatedly. Fortunately for him, the feast ended then, leaving everyone to go off to their dorms for the night. Harry sighed with relief and stood up to leave. Luna stood up with the Gryffindor students and faced Harry.

"Would you mind walking me to my common room, Harry?"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "Me?" He squeaked out.

Luna smiled dazedly and nodded. "Yes."

Harry scratched the nape of his neck before glancing at Hermione and Ron, asking permission with his eyes, temporarily forgetting that both of his friends were extremely ticked off.

Ron gritted his teeth and said, "Yes, Harry, why don't you escort Luna back to her room? Always up to you to be the damn hero, huh?"

"Go on, Harry. Have a _fun_ time," Hermione said sarcastically.

Harry felt a headache coming on as he tried to comprehend what the bloody hell was going on. Harry was about to apologize for whatever he had done wrong but took back that thought immediately when he saw Ron throw his arm around Hermione's shoulders. Harry's confusion turned to rage as he remembered that they had gotten together and hadn't told him. 'Might as well have a little fun,' Harry thought.

Harry gave Luna his most disarming grin before offering his arm. "Shall we?" Luna nodded with a hint of a smile and took his arm. They strolled out of the Great Hall and turned to the right. They walked forward in a few moments of awkward silence. Harry paid no heed to the awkward silence for he was furiously trying to figure out what had just happened.

'Bloody Ron and Hermione. They're supposed to be my best friends! Why are they picking fights with me and Luna? What was Luna up to anyway? Why had she asked _me_ to escort her? Didn't she like Ron? It was fairly obvious she did in 5th year,' Harry's mind rambled on inwardly before Harry stopped in his tracks. His curiosity could take no longer. He was about to start questioning Luna but she quickly cut him off.

Luna looked around with alarm, her eyes widening. "Did you encounter a gargle?"

"Er—what?"

"A gargle!" Luna exclaimed.

Harry's brow furrowed. Being around Luna sure gives you a mental workout. "Don't you mean gargoyle?"

Luna shook her head feverishly. "No, a gargle! The distant cousin of a nargle! Is that why you stopped so suddenly?"

Harry tried to comprehend what the hell she was talking about then gave up, deciding that trying to understand Luna would probably take forever. "Yeah, uh, sure, okay. But no, I just wanted to talk to you. Erm, I thought you liked Ron?"

Luna's smile turned roguish for a moment before returning back to her dazed form. "What do you mean?"

Harry was stumped for a moment. He wasn't prepared for _that_ question. He sort of expected her to just blurt out her feelings for his red-headed friend. "Um, I thought you liked Ron? You always were kinda, err, affectionate? Is that the word? Yeah, affectionate towards him."

"Yes, I rather was, wasn't I?" Luna remarked absently.

Harry gaped at Luna. "Right, sure. So, why did you ask _me_ to escort you? Why not Ron?"

Luna's large eyes seemed to twinkle but in a flash, it was gone. "Surely, you've noticed how Ronald and Hermione have been acting?"

Harry's stomach gave a sickening lurch and he swallowed a few times to calm it down. "Yeah, so?"

Luna's large eyes suddenly had a very familiar twinkle. "Harry?"

Harry, oblivious to what she was planning to do, replied, "Yeah?"

Luna's often scatterbrained smile turned mischievous while she walked forward. "Follow me."

Harry stood in the corridor, bewildered, as he tried to comprehend _that _sentence before he realized that Luna had already turned the corner.

"Luna, wait up!"

Boy, was he in for it.


	2. Chapter 2: Stage One Complete

A/N: Hey, everyone! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad that the first chapter got your approval! Here's the second chapter. If the plot's a little obvious, don't worry! I'll be sure to add a few twists in there.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, etc.

---

Chapter 2:

Stage One Completed

---

A few hours later, Harry sat in his plush blue-and-gold chair with a baffled, yet strangely excited, expression on his face.

"So I'm supposed to—"

"Yes."

"And, you and I are going to—"

"That's right."

"And all of this is just to—"

"Exactly."

Harry sat back, bringing his right hand to stroke his chin thoughtfully.

"Are you sure this will work, Luna?"

Luna beamed at him with a wicked expression on her face.

"Positive."

Harry sighed. "Then let the games begin."

---

Harry stumbled his way across the Hogwarts corridors, finally reaching his destination: the Great Hall. He spotted his confidante sitting next to his usual spot.

"Luna, why so early in the morning?" Harry asked groggily as he plopped down onto the seat next to Luna's.

Luna smiled in response and stared at a point beyond Harry's head (Was it just him or was _everyone_ doing that recently?). Harry waited for her to say something but she obviously wasn't going to add in the conversation.

"So, err, what do you have planned for today?" Harry said with a yawn.

Luna beamed at him and again, Harry winced, not ready for such an eager response (again).

"Just follow my lead, Harold—"

"Har_ry_."

"Right, yes. They'll be coming soon."

Harry looked around the Great Hall. It was devoid of students and only two or three professors were at the Head table.

"Luna, the Great Hall's practically empty," Harry noted.

"Harold—"

"Har_ry_, Luna," Harry corrected once more.

"But I'm not in a hurry, Harold," Luna said, tilting her head.

"No, I meant that it's pronounced—"

"Oh, look, éclairs!" Luna exclaimed as she plucked an éclair from the table.

Harry sighed. "I'm going to eat some breakfast." Luna nodded serenely as she nibbled on her éclair.

He was in the middle of his fourth slice of pancakes when Luna suddenly grabbed his arm. Harry jumped a foot into the air and promptly started choking.

"Harry, they're coming! What are you doing?"

Harry gasped, trying to allow air into his food-clogged windpipe.

"Harry, we must execute the plan!"

Harry bent over the table and slapped the tabletop, furiously trying to extricate the pancake lodged in his throat.

"Harry, I've already checked the table for nargles! Focus!"

Harry's eyes filled with tears but eventually dislodged the morsel of food correctly. "Merlin, Luna! Warn someone before you do that!"

Luna waved her hand dismissively and grabbed Harry's hand, intertwining her fingers with his. Harry stared at Luna in disbelief.

"Luna, what are you—"

"Shh!"

Hermione and Ron approached the table, leading a pack of hungry, yet sleepy, students. They looked at Harry and Luna oddly.

"Morning, Ronald. Hermione." Luna said cheerily, her tone just a slight frosty when she said Hermione's name.

Hermione shared a meaningful glance with Ron before sitting down. She started piling pancakes and a few links of sausages onto her plate. Ron had begun to do the same. Harry turned back to his plate again, determined to get a few bites in before classes.

"Good morning, Luna. Harry, I thought you were going to wait up for us," Hermione said.

Harry looked up from his plate (It was rather difficult to eat with one hand) when he heard his name. "I was?"

Ron nodded and narrowed his eyes at Harry. "You know, you came in pretty late last night, Harry."

Harry cleared his throat and tried to look nonchalant. "Oh—Oh, yeah. I was, um, just coming back from the Ravenclaw common room."

Harry looked at Luna for approval and she nodded discreetly, spurring Harry on to continue the plan.

"Oh really? It takes at least ten minutes from our common room to theirs, Harry. Not two hours." Hermione's gaze was set on Luna dangerously but her statement was directed to Harry.

Luna squeezed Harry's hand in delight and the movement caused Harry to glance at Luna. Luna was staring at Harry and he immediately knew to up the playing field a little.

"Well, you know. I was just spending some quality time with Luna here," Harry said, smiling at Luna but secretly asking for her approval with his gaze. Luna smiled back, silently saying with her eyes that he was doing well.

'This isn't so bad after all!' Harry thought to himself smugly. When he turned back to Ron and Hermione, he almost burst out laughing. Ron's face was redder than ever and he looked close to throttling Harry! Hermione was no better since she had the iciest glare Harry had ever seen (excluding their stare off the previous night) directed at Luna.

"Oh, really now?" Ron asked through gritted teeth. Hermione elbowed him and he seemed to loosen up.

"Well, we are happy," Hermione seemed to choke on that word, "for you guys. Aren't we, Ron?"

Hermione then shared another meaningful glance with Ron and he nodded almost imperceptibly before throwing his arm around Hermione's shoulders. Before Harry could react to that, Luna's grip on Harry's hand suddenly became vice-like. Harry gasped in pain but Luna elbowed him, causing Harry to cover it up with a cough.

"So, Luna, Harry, when did you guys get together?" Hermione asked brightly.

Luna smiled dreamily and replied, "Oh, we have been having a secret affair for since the D.A. started."

Harry's eyes widened and everyone turned to look at him. Apparently, he made an odd sort of noise. Luna was slightly pinching him, signaling him to get with the program.

Harry coughed. "Yeah, we decided to keep it a secret. Press and all that."

Ron looked livid. "You don't say."

Hermione beamed brightly at Harry and Luna. "Well… Well, that's great for you guys!"

Luna nodded and waved her hand dismissively. "Yes, I know. Father has been over the moon for Harry since we brought him along for our Australian trip to find the Crumpled Horned Snorcack."

Ron looked at Harry with disbelief. "You went to Australia… with Luna?"

Harry looked at Ron, Luna, and Hermione with alarm. He really didn't want to be in the spotlight. He would have gladly made Luna do all the talking. Harry nervously tugged on his collar.

"Yeah, loads," Harry said casually.

Luna replied, "Oh, yes, Harold—"

"Har_ry_," Both Hermione and Harry interrupted, Hermione's tone a bit more of a growl and Harry's tone a bit more annoyed.

Harry glanced at Hermione sheepishly and Hermione's cheeks were turning slightly rosy. Luna, however, continued on.

"Yes, yes. Well, Father thought it would be a good idea if Harry kept it to himself since of all the press surrounding him recently," Luna replied nonchalantly.

Hermione and Harry's gaze were still locked onto each other but at Luna's statement, Hermione's stare suddenly became her infamous death glare. Harry gulped.

"Oh? How is your father these days, anyway?" Ron spoke up, finally entering the conversation. He was still throwing some murderous looks to Harry but his attention was focused on Luna.

Luna beamed at Ron's question. "I'm glad you asked, Ronald. He's been asking about you as well."

Ron blushed slightly but coughed as he tried to play if off. "Oh?" His voice came out squeaky so he cleared his throat. "Oh?" Ron tried again, his voice lower than his original tone.

Luna giggled. "Yes. Do you remember that time? When we were little? You saved me from that gnome when we were playing around near the Burrow. Father wanted to thank you for that."

Ron looked pleased. "Oh, that. Well, it was nothing. Just, you know, I couldn't let that gnome hurt you, Luna. Did I tell you about this time where I was…"

Harry stopped listening in on their conversation. Ron and Luna were too engrossed in each other. Harry was still holding Hermione's gaze from earlier but her gaze had softened as she heard Ron and Luna talk. They held each others' gazes intensely, each wanting to say something but couldn't.

When Harry finally decided to say something to break their silence, Luna had included Harry in their conversation.

"…yes, and Harry here is a popular topic in the Ravenclaw common room. You see, Cho had spread some nasty rumors about his kissing skills but I think she must've been infected by those nargles in the mistletoes. Harry kisses quite skillfully!" Luna rambled on.

Hermione stood up rather suddenly, the bench screeching when she pushed it backwards. She glared at Harry and Luna for a split second before she tugged Ron up by the collar.

"Sorry, we have important business to attend to," Hermione said rather cheerily before glaring at Ron. She dragged him away and Ron quickly grabbed a piece of toast before they disappeared out of the Great Hall.

Luna turned to Harry, beaming.

"That went rather well!"

Harry stared at her skeptically. "I think my hand has gone numb."

Luna only looked mildly concerned. "Don't worry, Harry. Stage One is complete."

Harry looked at Luna warily. She was rather scary in her plotting mode. "What was stage one again?"

Luna nibbled on a piece of toast. "Convincing them we're together."

Harry nodded tiredly and sighed. "And, how, exactly, does this benefit me again?"

Luna patted the poor clueless boy on the back. "Hermione."

Harry shook his head. "Right. Okay. I don't know how that is supposed to benefit me but sure."

Luna smiled. "Don't worry, Harry. I'll be sure to mention to Father to write an article about you when this is all over. After I get Ronald, that is."

Harry sighed. "Yes. After you get Ronald."

Luna beamed at him. "Toast?"

Harry sighed again. This plan was harder than he thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Some Technical Difficulties

A/N: Next chapter! Lovely reviews, everyone! Sorry if the chapters are a bit short. Does it help that I'm updating only a few days apart? Haha. I just want everyone who supports these two couples (Harry/Hermione & Ron/Luna) and even Lily/James and Draco/Ginny should head on over to if you haven't already. That site is a major inspiration for my writing but sadly, I'm not an author there. Well, on with the chapter, eh?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, blah blah, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, etc.

---

Chapter 3:

Some Technical Difficulties

---

"I swear! I didn't know they were together, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, his hands up in defense.

Hermione glared at him once more and angrily paced in front of the common room fire. "You're supposed to be his best friend, Ron! How could you _not_ know he was with—with— with Luna," Hermione spat Luna's name and Ron meekly shrunk deeper into the couch.

"Okay, just… just calm down."

"No, I will not calm down, Ronald! You said this was going to work! How is Harry going to notice _me_ when he has a _bloody_ girlfriend!" Hermione snapped.

Ron placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders, stopping her from wearing a hole on the carpet. "This _will_ work out. Harry will most _definitely_ fancy you after this and Luna will _definitely _accept my offer for Hogsmeade. Okay?"

Hermione breathed in deeply to compose herself and nodded. Ron rubbed her arms reassuringly. Hermione looked at him with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"We'll just have to step it up a notch, won't we?"

Ron gulped.

---

Harry was whistling as he walked through Hogwarts corridors, finally free of Luna's company. Not that she was bad company, mind you, Harry just wanted to be alone. As Harry rounded a corner, he yelped as he was suddenly grabbed from the side and pulled into a tightly packed space. He soon found he was not alone.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Harry demanded, wiggling around to try to find space. It was awfully crowded in this compartment.

"Harry, stop fidgeting," A demanding voice replied and gripped Harry's shoulders to stop him from moving.

Harry squinted through the darkness. "Hermione?"

"Lumos," Hermione said in reply, brightening the broom closet that they were in.

Harry looked at Hermione bewilderedly. "Hermione, what are we doing inside a broom closet?"

"Oh, shove it, Harry. I had to talk to you and I saw you coming," Hermione snapped irritably.

Harry skeptically raised an eyebrow. "In a broom closet?"

Hermione glared at him. "Don't be smart with me, Harry. Now, when were you going to tell Ron and me about you and Luna?"

Harry smugly gave himself a thumbs-up inwardly. He fought to keep his face casual. "Luna and I? Whatever do you mean?" Harry said innocently.

Hermione grabbed Harry by the collar ('She had quite a habit of doing that,' Harry noticed) and tugged his head down to her level.

"You. Luna. Couple," Hermione said threateningly.

Harry fought the urge to laugh. 'Luna was right!' Harry thought gleefully.

"Oh, that? Well, it didn't really seem important at the time," Harry replied casually.

Hermione released her grip on Harry's collar and looked at Harry with a stunned expression.

"Besides, I thought you were rather busy with Ron and all," Harry continued.

Hermione seemed to snap back to her senses for she nodded and took on a sly grin. "Oh yes, Ron and I are," Hermione trailed a perfectly manicured finger up Harry's arm, "_very_ busy together."

Harry looked at Hermione's finger which was currently traveling up his arm with alarm.

"Err, yeah. Listen, Hermione, I was just meeting Luna and uh… yeah, I got to… um…" Harry trailed off as Hermione's finger made its way to his jaw, tracing circles on his cheek.

Hermione leaned forward on tiptoes until her mouth was at his ear. "I'll let you get to it then, Harry," Hermione breathed into his ear.

Harry swallowed audibly as Hermione did this odd, but strangely exciting, thing with his earlobe. 'Cold shower. Now!' Harry's body thought urgently. Harry gulped again and bolted out of the broom closet, dashing towards the boys' dorm.

Hermione laughed and turned the opposite way. She hoped Ron had done his part of the job.

---

Luna was strolling absentmindedly from the greenhouse where her Herbology lesson took place, wondering if her Father had found the Jibberjacks she had left for him, when she stopped dead in her tracks. There, right outside of Greenhouse 2, was the sexiest man on Earth currently digging a hole. Luna's gaze started from the masculine and toned calves to the firm delectable thighs, only covered by a skin-tight pair of Quidditch pants. Luna's appreciative gaze led upwards, onto this man's defined abdomen, hip bones prominent, and broad shoulders. Luna gasped as she saw whose body it was.

Ron grinned at Luna and waved. "Hey there, Luna."

Luna stood there, shocked, and bit her lip. "Hello, Ronald," Luna said quite breathlessly.

Ron wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead before sticking the shovel into the dirt.

"So," Ron stretched, causing his muscles to flex, "what have you been doing?"

"You," Luna replied immediately and blushed furiously. "I— I mean, nothing."

Ron grinned at Luna and grabbed a muggle water bottle from a nearby rock. Ron twisted off the cap and brought the bottle over his head. Luna watched as delicious drops of water cascaded down Ronald's bare chest, drenching him but effectively cooling him.

'Right, here goes that thing Hermione showed me that muggles did,' Ron thought as he shook his head of water droplets, whipping his damp hair to the side. His hair, surprisingly, did some sort of sexy flip. Ron congratulated himself inwardly.

Luna took a sharp intake of breath as she watched Ron's hair sexily swish to the side, flinging water droplets everywhere. Ron gave her a sly smile.

"It's awfully hot, isn't it?" Luna remarked absently, her gaze still on Ron's chest.

"Definitely," Ron said in a husky voice like Hermione had showed him.

Apparently, it had the effect Hermione said it would on Luna for she widened her eyes and bit her lip.

"I, um, have to go fetch, um, my raddish earrings," Luna mumbled quickly and darted away.

Ron grinned.

"Good work, Ron," A voice said behind him, "but please put on a shirt."

Ron whirled around in surprise and chuckled. "Oh shut it, Hermione."

Hermione threw his shirt at Ron's chest. "How did it go?"

Ron smirked. "I think it went well. I mean, look at me!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, Ron."

Ron scoffed. "So, how did it go with Harry?"

"It went _really_ well," Hermione said with a sly grin.

Ron made a face of disgust. "I don't want to hear what happened, do I?"

Hermione gave a feminine giggle. "Well, I sort of did this thing to Harry's earlobe—"

Ron clasped his hands over his ears. "I can't hear you! La, la, la, la!" Ron said loudly, tuning out Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pried Ron's hands away from his ears. "Honestly."

Ron grinned before asking, "So, what next?"

Hermione grinned also but her grin was more wicked.

"I think it's time for Part Two, Ron."


	4. Chapter 4: Stage Two, Finally

A/N: Hey everyone! I _loved_ your reviews! Brightened up my day. Here's Chapter 4. Don't worry, the story isn't even _close_ to ending yet. I have much more planned for these two couples! Oh and I've also put out a new, short one-shot if you still want reading material after this. It's called 'Red Hair or Black Hair?'. Fluff all the way! Well, without further ado, onto Chapter 4!

P.S. Does anyone actually read the author's notes?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nada. Zip. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, etc.

---

Chapter 4:

Stage Two, Finally

---

Harry stepped out of the icy shower and shuddered, toweling his hair dry. Where had Hermione learned how to do _that_ to his earlobe? He looked up and yelped when he found Luna on his bed.

"Luna! What are you doing here?" Harry exclaimed as he tried to cover himself up.

Luna stood up. "No need, Harry. I've seen more this afternoon."

Harry looked at Luna questionably. "You have?"

Luna nodded. "Ronald was working without a shirt on," Luna said dreamily, her gaze not really focused.

Harry screwed up his face in disgust and pretended to gag. "Too much info."

Luna frowned as she took in his attire. "Why were you taking a shower in the middle of the day?"

Harry turned beet-red. "Hermione pulled me into a broom closet."

Luna nodded with understanding. "Ah. Yes. That trick."

Harry tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"She was seducing you with her semantics," Luna said matter-of-factly.

Harry gaped at Luna. "She was doing what with her what?"

Luna shook her head with a pitying smile. "Oh, boys. Such an interesting specimen. It appears we have two more players in this little game of ours, Harold."

"Har_ry_."

"Yes, that's what I said. Now as I was saying, Hermione and Ronald are obviously trying to throw us off."

Harry looked more bewildered, if that was possible. "Throw us off? Why?"

Luna beamed at him. "Because our plan is working!"

"It… It is?"

Luna nodded with fervor. "Yes, yes, that's why they're acting this way. Because they are jealous. Do you understand, Harold?"

Harry sighed, not bothering to correct her this time. "I don't get why Hermione pulled _me_ into a broom closet."

Luna looked at him with pity. "Poor boy. So clueless." Her eyes then roamed across the boys' dorm.

Harry just gave Luna a questioning glance before clearing his throat. "Luna, would you mind, erm, stepping out for a bit? I need to get dressed."

Luna's head suddenly snapped towards Harry, the sudden movement startling him. Harry made a mental note to always be on his toes around Luna. She suddenly frowned and marched towards Harry, stopping a few inches away from him. Harry and Luna stood there awkwardly for a few moments before Luna quickly pinched Harry's skin right above his hipbone.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Harry scowled and tenderly rubbed his reddening skin.

"You need to work on that," Luna said simply before wandering into the boys' bathroom and locking it behind her.

Harry shook his head, chuckling, before grabbing and putting on his clothes quickly. Harry was in the final process of putting on his shirt when Ron suddenly burst in.

"Merlin, Ron! Don't just pop in like that!" Harry said breathlessly and somewhat exasperatedly. That was the umpteenth time someone had scared him today!

Ron just scowled at Harry before glancing around. "Why did you take a shower?" Ron asked, looking at him peculiarly.

Harry sighed and, taking a leaf out of Luna's book, waved his hand dismissively as an answer. Ron nodded and sat down on his bed before turning to Harry.

"Harry, mate, we need to talk about—"

Thud!

Both Harry and Ron looked towards the bathroom where the sound had been emitted. Harry knew he had to act quickly.

"Oh! Erm, that's just my… books! Yeah, my books falling! Don't worry about it," Harry said hastily, returning Ron's attention back towards him. Ron gave the door a suspicious glance before clearing his throat.

"Yeah, like I was saying, we need to talk about—"

Crash!

Harry glared at the door, annoyed. What the bloody hell was Luna doing in there? Ron stood up and made to go walk over to the door but Harry quickly stepped in front of him.

"No need, Ron! It's just… erm, Crookshanks! Yeah, he was in there a while earlier," Harry said quickly.

Ron narrowed his eyes suspiciously and glanced at the door again. "Are you sure, Harry? That's an awful lot of noise. We should go check," Ron said, pulling out his wand.

"No!" Harry exclaimed. When Ron looked at Harry with alarm, he quickly cleared his throat. "I mean, no. Trust me, it's just Crookshanks."

Ron took a second glance at the door before putting away his wand. "Right, mate. Like I was saying, I think we need to talk about—"

A faint giggling suddenly echoed from the bathroom. Harry coughed loudly to cover up Luna's sounds. Harry continued his hacking cough until he heard Luna's giggles stop. Ron looked at him oddly.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked, pinning him with a strange look.

Harry held up a hand and wheezed, trying to get his breath back. "Yeah, just a bit of a cold coming on," Harry croaked.

Ron was staring at Harry as if Harry had suddenly said he liked Divination. "Sure, mate. Be sure to check up with Madame Pompfrey for that cough of yours. You know Hermione will freak if you don't."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, after dinner. Right away. Wouldn't want to piss off Hermione."

Ron cleared his throat and approached the subject carefully. "Speaking of Hermione, mate, we need to talk about—"

"Harry? Are you done in here?"

Harry's head snapped towards Luna. His eyes widened in trepidation as he realized she was in his Quidditch jersey—and _only_ his Quidditch jersey. He hesitatingly turned his gaze back to Ron and winced.

Ron looked absolutely _furious_. His fists were balled and at his side, twitching dangerously. He stood up suddenly. "I see you have _visitors_," Ron spat at Harry, giving him a look that could kill.

Harry groaned inwardly. He was going to die after all this.

Harry was about to explain but Luna had sauntered over to Harry's side. He gave her a look that said, "What are you doing!" but Luna just looped her arm with Harry's.

"Ronald! So sorry, I didn't know you were here. You must have been taking some stealth lessons from a gargle if you were that swift. Or maybe Harry and I just didn't hear you…_coming_," Luna emphasized innocently.

Harry almost choked on his own spit. Ron fidgeted uncomfortably before shooting Harry another livid glare. "I have to go," Ron mumbled before sprinting towards the staircase leading to the common room. Once Harry heard the door slam close, he whirled in on Luna.

"Luna! What was that?" Harry demanded and disentangled himself from the blonde Ravenclaw.

Luna giggled with feminine delight. "That was fun."

Harry sighed and frustratingly ran his hand through his hair. "Ron's going to kill me."

Luna just smiled with satisfaction. "Don't worry, stage two is complete."

Harry just gawked at Luna with skepticism. He threw his hands up in the air. "You're mad, I tell you!"

Luna just giggled and disregarded his remark. "Don't you see, Harold?"

"Har_ry_," Harry growled in frustration.

Luna looked at him pityingly and patted him on the back. "Okay, Harold," Luna said slowly, as if she was speaking to a toddler.

Harry just sighed and motioned for her to continue.

"Stage two, Harold!"

Harry looked up blearily. "What _was_ stage two?"

"Oh, silly. It was getting Ronald to think that we are intimate with each other."

Harry almost busted a vein. "Getting Ron to think _what_?" Harry screeched.

Luna just giggled. "Ronald's patience is going to be pretty thin after this."

"So is mine," Harry muttered.

Luna frowned. "Harold, don't move."

Harry sighed. "What is it now?"

She glided towards him and snatched something in front of Harry's nose. Harry blinked in surprise. Luna clucked her tongue. "You have nargles around your bedpost, Harold. It's very bad for sleeping."

"Oh, yes. That must explain my strange sleeping habits," Harry said sarcastically.

Luna beamed and ignored Harry's tone. "Why, thank you, Harold."

Luna then fiddled with the hem of Harry's jersey, drawing Harry's attention to it. "Luna, where did you get my jersey?" Harry asked bewilderedly.

Luna giggled as she suddenly remembered. "Oh, I grabbed your jersey earlier. I thought it was Ron's. Wasn't it a nice touch?"

Harry just looked at Luna with growing alarm.

"I thought it would make Ron think the worst of the situation. He deserves it, though, for never noticing my advances for him. Look, it's raining!" Luna then walked over to the window without a second thought.

Harry gawked at Luna with fear and awe.

'Note to self: Never anger a girl again,' Harry thought anxiously.


	5. Chapter 5: Analyzing the Data

A/N: Whoo. I have been on a creative workout the past few days. First, one one-shot which exploded into another sequel one-shot. Then I had to write this chapter. I've been coming to bit of a writer's block with this story but I found my outline and now I'm back on the track. I have been feeling a little down because I was reminded one day that H/Hr will never happen and that dampened my writing mood. So that kinda explains why the end of this chapter is a bit serious. The next chapter, too, will also be a bit serious but of course, I'll add fluff and humor in there to lighten the mood. BTW, if anyone ever reads the author's notes, let me know so in your review 'cause I'm getting a tad winded whenever I write one of these.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, J.K. Rowling owns everything, blah blah.

---

Chapter 5:

Analyzing the Data

---

Hermione was sitting in front of the fire, biting her lip uneasily. The subject of Harry was currently befuddling her thoughts. 'It just doesn't make sense,' Hermione pondered in her head, brow furrowed.

According to her well-thought out plan (included with charts and graphs and certain daydreams we will not discuss), Harry _must've_ reacted to the first part of her plan immediately. But unfortunately, Harry had been acting the same clueless boy. This was all because a certain blonde throwing a monkey wrench into her plans.

Hermione stood up and paced the fire, wringing her hands as the wheels turned in her head. Harry and Luna had gotten together quite _suddenly_ (well, not so suddenly since they were _supposedly_ having an affair since fifth year) and Harry seemed to take every chance to dart away whenever he saw Ron or herself. Hermione felt a click in her mind as she felt herself moving on the right track.

'In fact, it was only that one dinner where Luna actually sat with us instead of at her table (thank Merlin for that, I was getting cricks in my neck from looking over Harry's head to check on her all the time) that Harry started to act a bit out of character,' Hermione thought furiously.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, feeling that she was on the verge of uncovering something. 'And after Harry came back from the Ravenclaw common room, only the next morning did he start talking about his relationship with Luna!' Hermione pondered in her mind. She was feeling a breakthrough but then her ears caught onto a certain phrase coming from a wireless in the common room.

"…and Harry Potter, once again, is our number one hottest wizard!" The wireless someone had brought in announced, sending girls (including Hermione) into daydreams.

Hermione sighed as she lost her concentration and her train of thought led to her favorite topic (no, not books): Harry. A small smile crept onto Hermione's face as she remembered her actions earlier in the day. It _had_ worked quite well and Hermione was pleased that her references (romance novels _are_ considered references, thank you very much) had proven to be correct. The earlobe _is_ the way to go!

A furious red-head storming down the boys' staircase distracted Hermione from her daydreams.

"Ron? What's gotten you so wound up?" Hermione asked, preparing herself for an outburst.

Ron stammered angrily for a few seconds before huffing and shaking a furious finger at the boys' dorm.

"Luna's up there! With Harry! In his jersey!" Ron said, panting slightly.

Hermione's eyes widened with fury and she said in a low dangerous tone, "What do you mean, Ron?"

Ron paced in front of the fire and ran his hand through his hair, mussing it up. "I was in there, ready to, you know, talk to him 'bout you, and he was acting a bit odd but I chalked it up to nerves or—or something! Then _Luna_ walks in _wearing his jersey_ and bugger, bugger, bugger!" Ron stamped his foot angrily.

Hermione felt her temper dangerously approaching but calmed herself inwardly. She needed to get her partner in control.

"Ron, calm down," Hermione said soothingly, trying to prevent the Weasley temper from emerging.

"No, I will _not_ calm down! Hermione, I think we need to set this bloody extra _plan_ of yours into motion!" Ron roared, catching the attention of the common room. Thankfully, there were only first through third years so no one would be able to tell Harry or Luna what they were planning.

Hermione dragged Ron by the arm outside into the Hogwarts hallway and placed her hands on her hips.

"Ron, I've told you that the plan is very extreme," Hermione warned but secretly excited.

Ron shook his head and snarled, "I don't care. Harry's broken _the code_!"

Hermione stifled a laugh and raised an eyebrow. "The code?"

Ron threw his hands up. "You know! The code! The 'no dating who your best friend fancies' code!"

Hermione shook her head. "You do know that you haven't ever mentioned your feelings for Luna to Harry, right?"

Ron opened his mouth to retort but nodded sheepishly.

"And you _do_ know that he thinks you fancy _me_ since we're supposedly _going out_, right?" Hermione continued.

Ron gave Hermione a small glare. "Fine, so he didn't break the code. But we have to break Luna and Harry up!"

"Ron, I think we just have to stick to our original plan. My other suggestion is too… risky at this time," Hermione argued.

Ron paced for a while, looking for an idea to get Hermione's patience to rupture. "You know, Luna _implied_ they were doing very… unmentionable things while I was up there."

"What!" Hermione screeched.

Ron smirked inwardly, knowing that would've gotten Hermione to break. "Oh—oh yeah. Loads of unmentionable things. Yep," Ron said nonchalantly, nodding his head while Hermione seethed.

"What kind of things?" Hermione said slowly, her patience about to burst.

Ron grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "_Unmentionable_ things, Hermione. Unmentionable being the key word."

Ron stifled his laughter as he watched Hermione's expressions as she thought things out.

Hermione glanced around then said in a low tone, "Ronald..."

Ron glanced around nonchalantly and then pointed to himself dramatically. "Me?"

Hermione glowered at him and mumbled, "I think you were right the first time, Ronald."

Ron grinned and leaned closer, cupping his ear with one hand.

"What? I didn't quite hear you, Hermione," Ron said gleefully, glad to have the upper hand this time.

Hermione growled and pinched his earlobe, causing Ron to wince. "We're doing Plan B tomorrow," Hermione said through gritted teeth, twisting his earlobe dangerously. She then walked back to the common room, leaving Ron to nurse his abused earlobe.

Ron scowled and scoffed. "Girls."

---

Harry stood against the doorway of the boys' dorm, bidding goodbye to Luna. They had gone over what was in store for Ron and Hermione for awhile before Luna decided to leave.

"So, tomorrow?" Harry asked.

Luna nodded serenely. "Yes, tomorrow."

Harry nodded also. "See you tomorrow then."

Luna leaned in and kissed his cheek. Before this whole debacle, Harry would've blushed but Harry knew Luna had kissed his cheek in a very friendly matter.

"Goodbye, Harry," Luna said over her shoulder, skipping down the stairs and out of the common room. Harry then noticed a figure at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hermione?" Harry called down to her. Hermione looked startled, since she was lost in her own thoughts, but walked up the stairs to Harry.

"Harry. I see you and Luna were saying goodbye," Hermione said stiffly.

Harry scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and stepped aside to allow room in the doorway. "Come in?"

Hermione nodded and stepped into the boys' dorm, proceeding to sit on Harry's bed.

Harry closed the door and walked over, sitting in the spot next to Hermione's. Their bodies were pressed against each other but neither complained. Harry felt butterflies emerge in his stomach and his palms started sweating. As Harry wiped his palms on his jeans, he wondered what exactly he was feeling at the moment.

Luna had always said Hermione was his benefit whenever he asked about the plan. Harry never had figured out what exactly she had meant. Maybe she knew about his strange reactions toward his female best friend. All Harry knew was that this was the right opportunity to ask Hermione about it.

"Hermione," Harry started, drawing Hermione's attention. She waited silently for him to continue.

Harry inhaled a deep breath and said, "I'm rather confused about a certain subject."

Hermione smiled encouragingly. "Go on, Harry."

Harry nodded and continued. "You see… I'm not exactly sure what I'm feeling when I'm around this certain person."

Hermione nodded, her brow slightly furrowed. "How so?"

Harry fell back onto the bed with a sigh. "It's complicated."

Hermione tilted her head and smiled. "Try me."

Harry sighed and sat up. "I start getting these blasts of nerves from _nowhere_ and then—then, my hands start shaking and get clammy. My head feels all light or something and then the room starts getting too hot. I think—I think I'm allergic to this person, Hermione," Harry said gravely.

Hermione looked at him for a moment then promptly burst out laughing. "Oh—Oh, Harry," She said in-between laughs.

Harry felt himself getting impatient. "I'm serious, Hermione!"

Hermione held up a hand as if to say sorry. "No, no, no, Harry. It's just—you're not allergic to this girl, ifit _is_ a girl," Hermione said with a smile.

"It's a girl," Harry said impatiently.

"Yes, I thought so. But don't worry, Harry, you're not allergic to her," Hermione replied.

Harry frowned. "Then what?"

Hermione's gaze turned a bit sad but continued. "You just fancy her."

Only one thought rang through Harry's mind: 'What!'


	6. Chapter 6: Some Explanations

A/N: This chapter's a bit serious, like I said before. But a bit of background story comes into this chapter so it should explain a bit more. Sorry that this is out so late! I was writing Chapter 7 and halfway through the chapter, I already hit the 9 page mark! That's _two_ pages more than my regular chapters! And I knew I had a whole lot more to write. So the story is going to be a little longer. It was originally 10 chapters but I'm thinking maybe 13 or hopefully, 15. Well, hey! More for you guys, right? Here's Chapter 6.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, etc.

---

Chapter 6:

Some Explanations and the Hospital Wing

---

Ron scowled and was rubbing his reddening earlobe when the Fat Lady spoke up.

"I really think you kids shouldn't be planning things like this," the Fat Lady spoke up from behind her frame.

Ron frowned. "Yeah? And what would you know?"

The Fat Lady smiled mysteriously. "Mr. Weasley, I am a portrait. I know many things of Hogwarts and I assure you, this plan you and Ms. Granger are planning is not going to work."

Ron scoffed. "Trust me, I had my doubts too. But I don't think Hermione's plan's gonna fail. I mean, it's Hermione! She's a know-it-all!"

The Fat Lady continued to smile. "And why exactly did you two plan this again?"

Ron sighed, wondering why he was talking to a portrait, but continued the conversation. "It's a bit of a long story."

The Fat Lady made a show of looking around and smiled. "I have plenty of time."

Ron sighed and sank down onto the floor. "You see, I thought I fancied Hermione a bit last year and thought we should give it a go. But after the war, of course. Had to focus on Harry and all."

The Fat Lady's face showed no surprise. "Go on."

Ron cleared his throat and relaxed into the explanation. "So, you see, after the war, we talked a bit and then… we kissed. I thought, y'know, it would be fireworks and all since, well, isn't that supposed to happen?" Ron asked rhetorically.

The Fat Lady motioned for him to continue.

"So we kissed. And there was… nothing. Bloody nothing! I mean, it was _nice_ and all, but no bloody sparks! I guess me and her weren't really _that_ meant to be," Ron chuckled, "so… after that we talked a bit and she told me that she had fancied Harry for awhile! Bloody shock to me! But, alas, I'm a bit clueless when it comes to stuff like that so you can't blame me."

The Fat Lady laughed. "Interesting but go on."

Ron grinned. "So, I was a _bit_ mad but hey, it didn't work out between me and her so I said go for it. Hermione, you see, was having a bit of trouble concerning my bespectacled best friend and so we spent the next few days wondering what to do! Bloody racked my brain raw for ideas during that time."

The Fat Lady chuckled. "I imagine so."

Ron grinned at her. "The best part's still coming up. So, one day, Hermione came to me with all these charts and graphs and _outlines_, for Merlin's sake, and there it was. A plan to get Harry to notice her. Now, before you go assuming I declined, my emotional range of a teaspoon _had_ been upgraded to a tablespoon so I was feeling a bit of pity for the poor girl. I mean, fancying my dolt of a best friend for four years? Poor Hermione."

"Four years?" The Fat Lady echoed.

Ron nodded. "Since third year. I know! Bloody mental, that one. So she asked for my help and I said sure. This was at the Burrow by the way, during the summer, and Harry hadn't arrived yet. So we were going over the plan _again_ one day when there was a knock on my door. And when I went to answer it, guess who was standing there?"

The Fat Lady smiled. "Luna."

Ron smiled and nodded. "Luna. And let me tell you, when I saw her, I felt like someone smacked me upside the head going, "You fancy her!" Woke me up, I tell you! So, I talked to Hermione 'bout it to, you know, figure out what the bloody hell was going on and she confirmed that I, well, I fancied Luna."

The Fat Lady looked surprised. "My, that's an eventful summer."

Ron chuckled. "Almost over, though. So Hermione wanted me to have my chance at 'love'," Ron put up finger quotes but with a smile, "so she made the plan include me having my chance with Luna. And well, the rest is history, I suppose."

The Fat Lady looked stunned but let out a lilting laugh. "I still say you shouldn't do the plan."

Ron grinned this time, not taking any offense. He stood up and dusted himself off. "Well, we haven't been ones to follow the rules, eh?"

The Fat Lady laughed. "Too right, Mr. Weasley."

Ron looked down sheepishly. "It was nice talking to you 'bout this."

The Fat Lady blushed slightly and waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, Mr. Weasley. Remember, I'm always at your door."

Ron laughed at her pun. "That was terrible!"

The Fat Lady laughed. "Yes, I guess it was."

Ron smiled and replied, "I guess I should go in, huh?"

The Fat Lady was about to reply but she suddenly stopped and said, "Uh oh."

Ron looked around, perplexed, and asked, "What?"

Just then, the portrait swung open, flinging Ron to the side, slamming him against a wall.

"Oof!" Ron exclaimed as he was thrown against the wall. The edges of his vision suddenly turned bright as he struggled to stay standing.

"I'm so sorry, Ronald! I didn't see you!" A serene voice apologized and Ron blinked, trying to get the stars out of his eyes.

"Luna?" Ron mumbled groggily as his hand wildly searched for a stable object. He was suddenly being laid down on the cold floor and ringlets of blonde hair tickled his face as Luna's face hovered above his.

"Ronald, are you alright?" Luna's voice rang out in his ears.

He smiled and said wistfully, "Luna."

And promptly passed out.

"Oh dear," Luna said as he watched him lose consciousness.

"I think you should go fetch Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger," The Fat Lady spoke up.

Luna looked at Ron worriedly. The Fat Lady smiled.

"I'll watch him," The Fat Lady said and Luna dashed in the common room and up the boys' staircase.

The Fat Lady chuckled as he saw a dreamy expression (much like Luna's usual expression) overtake the redhead's face.

---

Harry stared at Hermione with slight apprehension as his mind took in her last statement.

'I fancy Hermione!' He thought bewilderedly. It _did_ make sense, however, since it explained how he felt towards his bushy-haired friend.

"Harry? Are you alright? You look a bit pale," Hermione said worriedly.

Harry took a few deep breaths. "Hermione, I—I think I—"

"Harry! Hermione! Come quick!" Luna said from the doorway, panting. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, each giving a look that they would talk later.

"Luna, what's this about?" Harry said while rushing down the stairs, Hermione following closely.

"It's Ron!" Luna shouted from ahead. She was taking constant twists and turns in the common room, which if an hour before, would have looked entirely crazy. But the common room was absolutely _packed_ with students and it took Harry, Hermione, and Luna almost ten minutes to finally break through the crowd. Harry and Hermione followed Luna out the common room and Harry didn't know whether to gasp or laugh at Ron's state.

Ron was lying down on the floor, looking extremely pale with a nasty bruise coming along, but he was smiling so dreamily and so serenely almost as if he was floating on air.

"Oh my, Luna! What happened?" Hermione asked, a worried, motherly expression coming across her face.

"Did he, erm, fall?" Harry said, a grin tempting to creep onto his face as he tried to stifle his laughter.

"The portrait flung him to a wall, Mr. Potter," The Fat Lady said from her portrait.

"Yes, I was just exiting when the portrait seemed to hit something. I saw it was poor Ronald and he passed out," Luna added.

"Oh my! Poor Ron!" Hermione said in worry.

The Fat Lady nodded. "Yes, he was just standing there unaware and I didn't really want to open, no offense dear," The Fat Lady said to Luna.

Luna nodded. "None taken."

"But I had to and well, the poor lad was just knocked to the side," the Fat Lady continued.

Harry's mouth twitched dangerously and at the end of the Fat Lady's statement, he burst out in laughter.

"So, he was… standing in front of the portrait… and got knocked into a wall?" Harry said in between laughs, clutching his side.

Both girls glared at him.

"Harry! Ron is _unconscious_ and you're laughing!" Hermione said in outrage.

Harry held up a hand as he tried to calm himself down.

"I'm terribly sorry. It's just," Harry let out a small laugh, "too funny for words."

When Harry saw that both girls were glaring at him, he cleared his throat.

"Well, let's get him to the Hospital Wing, shall we?" Harry said quickly, levitating Ron up the stairs, trying to avoid the two glaring girls behind him.

---

Ron felt as if two bludgers had just decided to become friendly with his head at the same time, and, yet, oddly relaxed. He groggily opened his eyes and found that he was at the Hospital Wing. The dim light coming in from the window proved it was just a little bit past midnight. He surveyed the Hospital Wing around him and found Harry and Hermione in two chairs near his bedside, sleeping. As his eyes swept the room, he suddenly met a large protruding pair of pale eyes.

"Luna! You scared me!" Ron said in surprise. He was surprised, yet oddly pleased, that she was nearest to his bedside and currently holding his hand. 'Wow, her hand is so much better than Hermione's,' Ron thought in awe.

Luna smiled at Ron. "I'm sorry, Ronald. I just wanted to make sure you didn't wake up to silence."

Ron smiled at her gratefully. "I—Well, thank you, Luna. That's very, erm, nice of you."

Luna nodded serenely. "Harry and Hermione would've been awake too but they sort of had a long day."

Ron nodded and looked around again, confused. "What time is it?"

Luna pondered for a moment before saying offhandedly, "Maybe one a.m. or two a.m."

Ron gaped at her in surprise. "You didn't have to wait that long, Luna."

Luna laughed. "I wanted to. Besides, I think me being the reason you landed in here qualifies as a good reason to stay, no?"

Ron laughed sheepishly before scratching his neck. "Erm, what happened exactly?"

Luna laughed lightly. "Ronald, you were knocked out unconscious by a wall."

Ron winced but cracked a grin. "That sounds really bloody painful and I can tell by the headache but that would've been bloody _hilarious_ if that happened to Harry. Don't tell him I said that, though."

Luna laughed. "Your secret is safe with me, Ronald."

They shared a small smile together before Ron looked down at their joined hands (once again, in awe).

Luna seemed to take it the wrong way and immediately said, "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She started to pull her hand away.

Ron gripped her hand tighter and gave her a reassuring smile. He squeezed her hand. "No, it's okay, Luna. Really. I like it. Kinda warm. And you have soft hands. And warm, too. I mentioned that, right? I guess I should shut up now," Ron groaned at his stupidity.

Luna laughed. "No, It's okay, Ronald. I happen to think you are quite interesting when you talk."

Ron and Luna shared a small laugh before Ron grinned and nodded over to Harry and Hermione. Hermione's head was currently resting on Harry's shoulder, their arms looped.

"They look good together, right?" Ron asked in a hushed tone. Luna looked at him in surprise.

Ron immediately began to backtrack. "I mean, I'm just saying that though. If I weren't, erm, dating Hermione, I would think Harry would be the best bloke for her. I mean, um, they just kind of… fit? Erm, yeah, but that's if I wasn't dating, erm, Hermione," Ron rambled on before blushing.

Luna laughed. "Yes, they do look good together, Ronald. But I guess you think you and Hermione look better together, huh?" Luna stood up with a small sad smile.

"Luna, wait, I—" Ron started to say but Luna looked away.

"I must go. I'll check up on you tomorrow, Ronald. Make sure to sleep carefully. I've seen some nargles floating around recently. Terrible species, those are," Luna said serenely as she trailed out of the Hospital Wing.

Ron cursed as he banged his head on the pillow. The sudden movement caused his headache to reemerge as he groaned.

"Bloody hell. Hermione _so_ owes me for this," Ron grumbled as he felt himself trailing back to sleep.

---

Harry awoke with a painful crick in his neck and for some odd reason, his shoulder felt warmer than usual. Harry felt around the table on his side for his glasses only to have it pushed delicately onto his nose. Harry blinked and excitedly, yet apprehensively, looked to his side.

Hermione was blinking up at him sleepily, smiling at him. He suddenly felt like everything he was currently aware of was amplified and he had a sudden blast of nerves.

"G'morning," Hermione yawned, covering her mouth with one hand. She stood up and stretched, causing Harry's eyes to drift lower. He snapped his eyes upward and smiled at Hermione.

"Good morning," Harry said but winced as he felt that painful crick in his neck again.

Hermione spotted his action and bit her lip. "What's wrong?"

Harry was distracted by the sight of her white teeth biting onto that plush pink lip that he accidentally tuned Hermione out. 'Wow,' Harry thought, 'fancying Hermione isn't really that terrifying. In fact, it's actually sort of… nice.'

"…Harry? Are you listening?" Hermione's voice reentered his thoughts and he snapped out of it.

"Oh yes, erm, I am. Sorry," Harry apologized sheepishly.

Hermione looked at him oddly before seeming to shake it off. "So, what's wrong?"

Harry felt around the back of his neck until he, wincing, found that bloody annoying crick.

"I have a crick in my neck. Probably from sleeping upright all night," Harry said, screwing his eyes shut as he tried to massage the crick out.

"Here, let me," Hermione said, walking around Harry's chair to stand behind him.

"Erm, Hermione? Are you sure that's a good… ohh," Harry trailed off as Hermione's warm hands began a miraculous massage on his neck.

"Is this okay?" Hermione asked.

"Mmm, perfect," Harry said, his eyelids drooping.

In a few seconds, the painful crick in his neck had gone away but Harry hadn't notified Hermione of that. 'Only just a few more seconds of this...' Harry thought dreamily.

"Bloody hell, don't you two look cozy," A familiar voice remarked, causing Harry and Hermione to spring apart.

"Ron! You're awake!" Hermione said with surprise, immediately going to his bedside after Ron gave her a certain look (which confused Harry).

Ron took her hand quite immediately and muttered something to Hermione. Hermione's eyes widened before nodding imperceptibly.

Harry felt enraged and left out but knew he couldn't do anything about it except stick to Luna's plan. Harry stood up abruptly.

"I have to go," Harry said simply.

"Harry, wait, where are you going?" Ron asked in protest.

"I have to go check on Luna. She's not here," Harry replied shortly, turning to leave.

"Harry, wait!" Hermione said behind him but he didn't stop.

He strolled out of the Hospital Wing. He walked at a fast pace to ensure that anyone trailing him would have certainly been lost. He _had_ to get to Luna quick. Hermione's smile and touch were engraved in Harry's mind and he wanted her to be his so badly.

'What was the next stage again? Something with…' Harry thought but trailed off as something popped into his head.

A wicked idea formed in Harry's mind and he immediately broke into a sprint for the Ravenclaw common room.


	7. Chapter 7: Hogsmeade I

A/N: I am so frustrated right now! I had _just_ finished Chapter 8 and I thought I had already uploaded this chapter and it turns out that I didn't! So angry with myself. And also, a million apologies for my mistake. I'll be sure to update the next chapter the da after tomorrow so you can read the next part of the date.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing in the HP universe. Nope. J.K. Rowling, etc, etc, etc, don't sue!

---

Chapter 7:

Part One of Hogsmeade

---

Ron and Hermione watched Harry storm out of the Hospital Wing. "What was _that_ all about?" Ron muttered under his breath but Hermione heard it.

"I don't know, Ron. He was acting pretty odd last night too. Say, where is Luna, anyway?" Hermione looked around, disentangling her hand from Ron's as it was getting clammy at the mention of Luna.

Ron turned beet-red. "She went back to her common room this morning."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Ronald Weasley, what did you do?"

Ron rose up his hands in defense. "I didn't do anything! I swear! I just… put my foot in my mouth. Again." Ron sighed.

Hermione looked at him pityingly. "Oh Ron, will you ever learn?"

Ron glared at Hermione causing her to laugh. "Oh shut it, Hermione. Do we have any classes today?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, it's _Saturday_."

Ron blushed slightly but coughed. "I knew that. I was just testing you."

Hermione gasped and grabbed the bedpost (since Harry's arm was no longer here). "Ron! It's _Saturday_!"

Ron blinked. "So?"

Hermione glared at him. "It's a Hogsmeade weekend, you dolt! Get up!"

Ron widened his eyes in alarm. Ron stammered, "B-but, that means—"

"Yes! The final part of our plan was supposed to be underway by now!"

Ron took in a few deep breaths. "Calm down, Hermione. We'll just use Plan B. Remember? You said so last night."

Hermione shook her head. "No, we can't."

Ron made a sound of protest. "Why not?"

"Harry figured it out last night."

Ron's mouth gaped open. "You mean… he finally woke up?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes. That's why we can't."

Ron looked at her with confusion. "So what are we going to do?"

Hermione bit her lip, pondering, before beaming.

"I have it."

---

"So you know what to do?" Harry muttered to Luna as he fixed his collar. He looked at Luna from the mirror he was standing in front of and she nodded serenely.

"Yes, Harold. I must know something, though," Luna remarked absently as she twirled around in her summer dress.

Harry fidgeted with the first two buttons of his shirt before deciding to leave it unbuttoned. "Hmm?"

"Why so soon?" Luna stopped twirling and tilted her head.

Harry turned around to face her with a goofy grin. "I, erm, found out I fancy Hermione."

Luna clapped her hands in glee. "I'm so happy for you, Harold!"

Harry sighed. "It's Har_ry_."

Luna looked confused. "Huh?"

Harry grinned, waving it off. "Never mind. But yeah, I fancy Hermione. _I_ fancy _Hermione_! I'm so happy!" Harry picked Luna up and twirled her around in circles. He put her down and grinned, exhilarated.

Luna giggled before remarking, "Ooh, this should be more incentive for us to continue the plan. You know, I turned my Quibbler upside down this morning, and it spelled your names out." Luna nodded.

Harry stared at Luna for a moment and laughed. It was either laugh or go completely mad. "Sure, Luna. So, what do you think?" Harry extended his arms and rotated, showing his outfit for Hogsmeade.

Luna smiled at him absentmindedly. "You look nice, Harold."

Harry grinned. "So do you. Now, let's do this."

Luna and Harry's eyes twinkled mischievously as they both set off to the Great Hall.

---

"You sure this'll work, Hermione? Seems pretty risky to me," Ron muttered, tugging his collar.

Hermione slapped Ron's wrist away from his shirt. "Yes, now _be quiet_! They're coming now!"

Harry and Luna walked into the corridor in front of the Great Hall, laughing over something. Hermione felt a quick jolt of jealousy before she squashed it away and put on a wide grin.

"Hi, Harry. Luna. Well, me and Ronald," Hermione looped her arm with Ron's, "were planning to go to Hogsmeade together and we thought it would be nice if we _double-dated_!"

Harry and Luna shared a look but they didn't look at all surprised or thrown off. Hermione reckoned they kind of looked… prepared?

"Sure, Hermione. In fact, Harold and I were even planning to ask you two the same thing!" Luna said brightly and this time, Harry was first to put his arm around Luna's. Ron's grip on Hermione's arm grew a bit tighter.

"Well, isn't that just dandy?" Ron said brightly before dragging Hermione towards the carriages.

"Ron! That was a bit rude!" Hermione hissed before checking to see if Harry and Luna were following them. They were but they were following while they were in deep discussion.

Ron muttered, "Bloody fantastic. I'm supposed to be on this date with Luna and you're supposed to be on this date with Harry, not the other way around!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just leave it to me, Ron. I'll handle this."

Ron sighed. "This is getting too tiring for my own good."

They stopped in front of a carriage and Ron held open the door and brightly grinned at Hermione.

"After you, milady," Ron said with a fake smile as he helped her onto the carriage, slightly pinching her hand along the way. Hermione sent a murderous glare to Ron but changed her look when Harry and Luna had approached the carriage.

Harry made to step in but Ron held a hand out. "Ah, ah, ah! Ladies first, Harry! Let the young lady pass," Ron said with a smile, extending his hand to help Luna onto the carriage like how he had done with Hermione.

Luna smiled at him absently and took his hand but before she could step onto the carriage, Ron brought Luna's hand up to his lips and smiled from beneath his eyelashes.

"What a beautiful sundress you're wearing, Luna," Ron remarked smoothly causing Harry and Hermione to roll their eyes and Luna to blush. Ron finally helped Luna get onto the carriage. Harry again made his way to get onto the carriage but Ron smoothly stepped in front of him and, with a discreet elbow to Harry's chest, stepped into the carriage.

Harry looked annoyed but stepped into the carriage without a complaint. Ron took a seat next to Hermione and Hermione immediately pinched his arm.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?" Ron whispered angrily to Hermione.

"You're being a tad _obvious_, don't you think?" Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Hey, you said to go on the date with you, you didn't say anything about me having fun," Ron said with a smug grin.

---

_Meanwhile..._

Harry and Luna watched with barely hidden amusement at how Ron and Hermione were acting. Harry thought Ron had been a bit showy getting into the carriage but that was _no_ match for what Harry and Luna had planned for the pair.

Luna squeezed Harry's hand, temporarily surprising Harry since he had forgotten he was holding it. He looked at her with questioning eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to go along with this, Harold," Luna said with sorrow in her tone.

Harry grinned at her reassuringly. "I admit, it was horrible at first but, it's kind of fun now. I guess we both do crazy things for who we fancy, eh?"

Harry and Luna shared a laugh and looked out the window, oblivious to the crazy night ahead of them.

---

"Bloody hell! It's _packed_ in here!" Ron exclaimed as they stepped into the Three Broomsticks.

"We're _never_ going to find seats," Harry moaned

"There! I see an open booth!" Luna said eagerly, pointing to a booth in a cozy, private corner. They immediately pushed (politely, of course) through the crowd and quickly jumped into the booth: both "couples" on their respective sides.

Harry was right across Hermione and Ron was right across Luna. Harry had been nervous about their seating arrangements before the date. If Hermione had sat next to him, he would have royally screwed up the plan before it had even started. He thought that being across from her would be actually better but, boy, was he wrong.

The lamp above them hit Hermione's face so delicately, it almost made her shine. Every little feature of her was now suddenly vibrant and shouting at Harry. He gulped as he felt nervous for the first time since the date had gone underway.

'You can do this,' Harry said reassuringly to himself before grinning at everyone.

"Erm, so, this is nice," Harry said with a grin causing nervous laughter from everyone (excluding Luna, she was staring at the woodwork again).

Harry glanced at Luna for the ok-go and she nodded slightly, urging him on. He took a deep breath for courage and took on a sly, nonchalant smile.

---

_On the other side of the table…_

Hermione watched this strange exchange between Harry and Luna before a very mischievous smile crept onto Harry's face. Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly and wondered what they were planning.

"So, Ron? How about them Cannons?" Harry asked, releasing the tension around the table.

"Oh, they're doing bloody great this season, mate, they are…" Ron spoke eagerly but Hermione was preoccupied with something going on underneath the table.

Harry. Was. Playing. Bloody. Footsie.

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at Harry but he looked totally engrossed with conversing with Ron, Luna sometimes piping in. Harry scooted closer to the table which _seemed_ like he was only doing so to listen to the conversation but Hermione knew he had an ulterior motive.

Since he had scooted closer, their legs, from knees on down, were in full contact: Hermione's bare legs (since she was also wearing a summer dress) and Harry's soft, cotton jeans. Hermione's breath hitched as she felt Harry's foot traced a soft circle around Hermione's ankle.

Was he trying to _kill_ her?!

Hermione glared at Harry from across the table but he was still engrossed in the conversation (blast him!). His knees had started circulating in small circles. Hermione felt a small blush coming on.

Hermione still kept her eyes on Harry as he continued to play footsie underneath the table. A small smile was on his face now, the only thing betraying him. He slowly turned his head and met Hermione's gaze.

They held each other's gaze intensely: his, light and playful, and hers, questioning and embarrassed.

He then pulled his legs away abruptly, tearing off all contact away from her. He grinned charmingly and raised an eyebrow before taking Luna's hand and interlaced their fingers.

Hermione almost banged her head on the table.

'How the bloody hell am I supposed to survive the rest of the date?!' Hermione thought frantically.


	8. Chapter 8: Hogsmeade II

A/N: A million apologies to all! I'm sorry this is out so late. I just had the hardest time with this chapter. I rewrote it so many times and I had the most severe case of writer's block. So sorry. This is not one of my best chapters but I figured it would do. It's basically a filler. It's a bit random because I took breaks on writing it and it took almost a month or so to finish it. Well, here it is, and again, so sorry for updating so late!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, blah, J.K. Rowling owns, blah blah, etc, etc. Don't sue, please:

---

Chapter 8:

Hermione Ponders, Ron Imagines

---

Ron gulped down the rest of his butterbeer and shook his head, sighing as he felt the liquid slide down his throat.

"I'm gonna get some more of this," Ron held up his mug, "anyone want some while I'm up?"

Hermione looked quite distracted and declined off-handedly. Harry had a smirk on (which made Ron very curious) and also declined. Ron turned to Luna, arching his eyebrow in a silent question. Luna smiled a smile that could rival Mona Lisa's own (which terrified Ron in a way) and stood up also.

"I'll come with you, Ronald," Luna offered, already squeezing past Harry to get out of the booth. Ron's eyes widened in panic.

"Oh, n-no, Luna, it's—it's no problem, I could get it," Ron rambled, nervous about spending time alone with Luna. Ron moved to get out of the booth also, tripping over Hermione on the way (causing glares from the bushy haired girl).

"Oh no, I insist. I'm quite thirsty anyway, and I'll help you carry the drinks back to the table," Luna finished, smiling proudly. Ron didn't understand her logic because, really, there would only be two mugs to carry back since only he and Luna wanted drinks.

'Oh, to hell with it,' Ron thought and grinned at Luna sheepishly, grabbing her mug from her hands (intentionally, brushing her fingers. He wasn't _that much_ of a clueless dolt).

"Lead the way," Ron said, stepping backwards to allow Luna to walk forward. Before Ron could follow her, however, Hermione had tugged Ron down to her level (which was quite a reach for Ron). "Ow! What?"

"Be careful. I think they're up to something," Hermione hissed, glancing at Harry to make sure he didn't hear.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Up to something? Why would they be up to something?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, closed it, glared at Harry, and then shook her head. "Nevermind. I just thought—well, nevermind. Go. Luna's already halfway through the crowd."

Ron's head whipped towards the crowd which Luna was indeed halfway through.

"Alright, ladies, I'll be back in a tick," Ron announced loudly to the two left at the table, causing him to snicker as Harry sent a playful glare towards him. Ron waved to the both of them with his mug and dashed through the crowd, elbowing here and there.

---

"Harry, where do you think you're getting at?" Hermione said tensely.

Harry grinned. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Hermione. Are you sure you don't want any butterbeer? I could go get some for you."

"I'm fine, Harry. Now will you please explain what just—,"

Harry cut in smoothly. "_I know_! This weather _has_ been acting ridiculous! Hot and cold, I tell you."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, eyeing him warily. "Well—I _suppose_ it has been acting a little… oddly but Harry, you've been acting just a little—,"

"Happy?" Harry laughed. "I know. Well, it's _far_ better than my moodiness, eh? You sure you don't want some butterbeer, Hermione?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, suspicious of how… _smoothly _he was acting. 'Something's not right here, something _very_ big,' she thought. She made a mental note to consider Harry and Luna's actions first thing tomorrow morning. "No, thank you," Hermione replied stiffly.

Harry grinned wider. "Not a problem at all, Hermione. Not a problem at all."

Harry and Hermione again stared off; a mischievous, crooked grin on one side, a narrowed and suspicious glare on the other.

---

Luna was already at the bar when Ron approached, leaning on her elbows and looking around casually. Her eyes widened as she saw Ron stop next to her, imitating her position.

"So, Ronald, how are you?" Luna asked, tilting her head to the side.

Ronald grinned, in a confused way, and replied, "Erm, good?"

Luna smiled brightly. Ron always admired this girl's energy. She put everything she had into everything she _did_. 'Including her smiles,' Ron thought absently. 'Oh, she's saying something, must pay attention…'

"So, you and Harry are good friends, yes?"

Ron raised an eyebrow at her peculiar question; wasn't it common knowledge? "Erm, yes. But I thought you knew that already, Luna."

Luna nodded, appearing to not have heard Ron at all. "Oakwood, you know."

Ron's brows furrowed in confusion before it registered that she was staring intently at the wooden bar. "The wood?"

Luna turned towards him again, smiling that bright smile. "Yes, Ronald. My mother and I always used to have this little competition where we would try to guess the kind of wood it was. She always won, of course, but it never hurt to try."

Ronald smiled at this involuntary picture in his mind of a young Luna, hair mussed and a few leaves sticking out, pointing at a wooden door with her mother, hand in hand.

"That sounds like a nice game, Luna," Ron smiled.

Luna nodded. "It was. I amuse myself with it from time to time."

"I'd offer to play with you but I'm rubbish at remembering types of _anything_ unless it's some good ol' Chudley Cannons," Ron said, grinning, trying to cheer her up from her fazed state.

Luna laughed that tinkling laughter that always managed to make Ron smile (and think about rain drops pattering on roof tops but anyway…).

There was a moment of mutual silence where both just smiled at each other. A wooden necklace hanging delicately on Luna's neck caught Ron's eye and he wondered what type of wood it was.

---

"What is taking them so long?" Harry muttered.

"Harry, I know you're hiding something," Hermione blurted out.

Harry raised an eyebrow calmly. 'Oh, he's good,' Hermione thought.

"No, I'm not," Harry replied simply, cracking a smile at Hermione before craning his neck to look out for Ron and Luna again.

Hermione growled and smiled sweetly. "I'm _sure _that you're hiding something, Harry. It'll both save us a good amount of time if you just _tell_ me."

Harry turned to her, amused, and grinned. "Nope."

Hermione gave a small shriek of frustration. "Harry James Potter, you will _tell_ me what's going on in that bloody gorgeous head of yours!"

Harry's grin widened even more. "Gorgeous, eh?"

Hermione brought her palm to her forehead forcefully. "Sweet Merlin. What else could make my headache any worse?"

"Oh, look Ron and Luna are back! Just in time!"

"Great."


	9. Chapter 9: The Charade is Done

AN: ...Yeah, a little late update. (Understatement of the year!) I totally forgot where the original story led to... so I'm planning to end the story in a different way. Not too differently, though, from my original ending. The next chapter will be the last!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything is J.K. Rowling's.

---

Chapter 9

The Charade is Done

---

Ron and Luna approached the cozy secluded booth, both of their drinks in the respective owner's hand. They shared a secret glance and a meaningful glance with each other, an exchange that made Hermione a little uncomfortable to be watching, seeing as how it was done so tenderly and privately.

'Something must've happened at the bar,' Hermione thought, and with that thought, she hid a small smile from the rest of the booth, secretly rooting for Ron inwardly.

As the other three conversed with each other, Hermione massaged her temple and looked around the booth at each of their faces. Her eyes again strayed to Luna and Ron, both grinning as Harry told one of his anecdotes. Her gaze softened a bit at the sight of the two, remembering the past summer, where Ron had told her of his feelings for Luna.

It hadn't been _that_ much of a surprise. Hermione, after all, was the brightest witch of her age (though she didn't mean to brag..) and the way Ron looked at Luna on the Burrow's front porch… well, one would have to be clueless to _not_ know of Ron's ever-growing care for Luna (one could also say that you'd have to be a Harry, but it's all semantics).

Hermione, though carrying a bright and shining torch for Harry, _did_ care for her other best friend, Ron, equally, no matter of the rumors of caring for one more than the other ('I just care for Harry _differently_, not more!'). And in her heart, she did, truly, want Ron to be happy and that happiness laid in Luna's arms.

As she surveyed the blonde, the recent recipient of Hermione's envy, she sighed to herself, knowing that she never truly meant ill will towards Luna. Sure, Luna was a bit… batty, but the way she gravitated around Ron and how Ron just always seemed to be more at ease and himself around her made Hermione realize that Luna, nargles and all, was pretty… alright. Hermione had to admit that, well, she had the best friend approval ('No doubt, she's got _Harry's_ as well,' Hermione couldn't help but note to herself.)

Hermione let her gaze, and attention, roam. Even with the slightly dissipating headache, as she rested her eyes upon Harry's profile, she still found that the sight of him could ease her troubles and pains so very quickly ('even if he was at the source of it,' Hermione thought sourly). There were many reasons why she fancied Harry (and more…? She dared not to venture down _that_ path.. Yet.) and all of them ran past her mind.

Ron squeezed her hand and she forgot that her hand was still in his nor did she remember when exactly her fingers had interlaced with his. Ron looked at her questionably, but her eyes turned back to their joined fingers, a sudden ache hitting her. She wished for another hand to hold, another side to lean against, and those belonged to the boy across her. The ache hit her so suddenly that she sucked in a breath and expelled it. The past week or so culminated in her mind and she was, finally, honest to _Merlin_, done with the charade.

Hermione unlinked her hand from Ron's grip and looked Harry straight in the eyes. His gaze widened and she felt fear of rejection about to shake her, before she took control of herself and took the plunge as well (she was a Gryffindor, after all).

"I fancy you, Harry."

The booth turned silent as Ron, gaping at her, his eyes screaming, 'This was not part of the plan!', and Luna, with surprise evident on her face but a very mischievous, and resigned, twinkle to her eye.

Harry's jaw had fallen slack and his eyes ranged from emotion to emotion, not settling on one, which made Hermione a little nervous. She felt a blush coming on as she realized that the whole place had fallen silent as well and she willed herself to just continue to gaze into Harry's eyes.

Hermione began to ramble, nervously, screwing her eyes tight, as she berated herself inwardly, ('Fool, fool, fool! It all sounded better in your head, didn't it? Bloody fool!'), "I've fancied you since third year, I haven't stopped, I'm not dating Ron, I only pretended to, yes, I _am_ jealous of Luna, and no, I don't know what you guys have been scheming, but it's getting really tiring for me because it's not Ron's hand I want to hold, it's yours, no offense, Ron, and well, I--"

The screech of a table being pushed forward interrupted her. Harry was standing, pushing the table in the process to make room. She didn't dare take a glance at the rest of the establishment, as she was sure _all_ of the Hogwarts students there were gaping at this sudden turn of events.

Luna made room for Harry as he got out of the booth and Ron quickly stood as well, allowing Hermione to get out. Hermione and everyone else in the room seemed to be waiting on pin and needles for Harry's response. The seconds of silence dragged on for Hermione, awaiting any words from the bespectacled boy.

--

Harry had let Ron and Luna take control of the conversation, slightly easing out of it. Mostly, it was to give Luna time to connect with Ron, but another reason was to sneak glances at Hermione (who he _fancied_, he just could not get over it!). She had been silent since he had began a tirade of teasing her, which he could not be blamed for since the blush upon her cheeks when he did was oh so lovely. Hermione seemed lost in thought, a deep thought, which Harry could always tell by the crinkling of her brow and the fidgeting of her hands.

Harry didn't know when he realized he knew all these little things about her. Harry didn't know when he knew that Hermione liked her hair tied up, because of less fuss, but wore it down, 'cause he had once absentmindedly remarked that it was pretty when down. Harry didn't know when he knew that Hermione always, _always_, preferred pumpkin pie was her favorite kind of pie, despite the fact that she rarely ate the delicacy in the first place.

Harry didn't know when he knew that she always dipped her quill twice in ink before furiously scribbling down notes. Harry didn't know when he knew that when he and Ron would joke around, she would sometimes look upon the both of them and smile contentedly before berating them for their shenanigans. Harry didn't know when he knew that she liked for her jacket to be helped out of, for gentleman hands to aid her out of her shawl or whatever it may be.

Harry didn't know when he knew all these likes and quirks about Hermione. It somewhat amazed him that in his naiveté, he simply glossed over all of these facts. Before this debacle, this plan, he used to think of all these facts as dismissible. Now each one was interesting and captivating, very much so, leaving him in want to know more about her, even though they were already best friends.

Harry's feelings for her swelled up in his chest, a knot tightening in his stomach as he gazed upon her face. He glanced at Ron, then at Luna. The tirade was fun, but Harry wanted nothing so badly in that moment than to have the ability to claim to everyone that yes, that brown-haired beauty was _his._ He summoned the courage to say _something_, admit _anything_, to her and her alone, when she suddenly met his eyes with fierce determination and spoke aloud.

"I fancy you, Harry."

His eyes widened and his heart fluttered and his stomach knotted, all these physical attributes seemed to happen twice as fast and at the same time. 'But Ron! And what--' Harry stuttered in thought, having to seemingly lose his ability to speak.

Hermione glanced around and looked so bashful and embarrassed as she spoke again, "I've fancied you since third year, I haven't stopped, I'm not dating Ron, I only pretended to, yes, I _am_ jealous of Luna, and no, I don't know what you guys have been scheming, but it's getting really tiring for me because it's not Ron's hand I want to hold, it's yours, no offense, Ron, and well, I--"

Harry stood and scrambled out of the booth, interrupting her winded speech. So many things he had to register in his mind, but for now, the only thing that was replaying in his head was: 'Hermione fancies me too!'

Luna had a twinkle in her eyes as she let Harry pass, and Harry could not help but feel grateful towards his friend that he had gotten close to over the week. She was, after all, the person who had pushed Harry towards Hermione with this scheme of hers. He gave her a quick look of thanks before returning his attention to Hermione, who was standing before him so vulnerably shy and blushing red.

Harry finally responded, but not before checking that his mouth had not gone dry throughout Hermione's confession.

"Let's talk outside."

--

As Harry and Hermione stepped outside the Three Broomsticks, immediate conversation burst from nearly every mouth in the room, which was mostly filled with Hogwarts students on their Hogsmeade weekend.

"I _knew _it! Who called it! Pay up, folks, direct those Sickles over this direction…"

"…Hermione Granger? Isn't she with _Ron Weasley_ at the moment? He doesn't seem so devastated though!"

"…Weasley and that Loony girl were awfully cozy earlier… maybe Granger's just getting him back for it…"

"…I tell you, the last week has just been _so_ confusing! Can't those four just make up their mind? All this gossip's giving me a headache!"

Ron couldn't help but agree with that last tidbit as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He again stared at the door that Harry and Hermione walked out of and chuckled to himself, glad that _something_ in this silly scheme of Hermione's worked out.

He nearly forgot all about Luna, but that proved to be ghastly wrong. She was smiling at him so serenely that he couldn't help but smile back. 'Oh yes, something definitely worked out in this. Thank you, Hermione!' Ron thought gratefully.

Ron cleared his throat, trying to seem nonchalant. "Interesting turn of events, isn't it?"

Luna had the beginnings of a smirk on her face, but her calm voice didn't betray her. "Oh yes. Especially the parts about the pretending to date you. Rather interesting…"

Ron had the decency to blush as she trailed off innocently. In the midst of cheering for Hermione to get her chance with his best mate, he had nearly forgotten that, oh yeah, _Hermione totally ratted out the entire scheme to nearly all of the Hogwarts student body!_

Ron began to sweat a little near his brow, thinking of how Luna would react to basically Hermione using Ron to get to Harry. Even if Hermione said that Luna and Harry were up to something, Luna was still _with _Harry. Ron fought to keep the anxiety down.

"So, er, you're not upset? About Harry? Hermione was just really doing the whole pretending business to get the bloke to wake up… and for other reasons," Ron flushed a little at the last part but looked up from fiddling his hands to catch Luna's eye.

Luna's mirth reflected in her gaze as she laughed loudly before shaking her head with one of the biggest, yet most beautiful, in Ron's opinion, smiles he had ever seen on her.

"Oh, Ronald. Don't you know that others can play make-believe as well?" Luna said mischievously before she grabbed hold of the back of his neck and pulled him to her lips.

Ron sank into the kiss and was far too distracted by the kiss, to analyze what she had just said ('Though I have a feeling it may have been important… mmph…' Ron thought pleasingly.)

--

Hermione was bewildered and dreadfully nervous as Harry led her past the shops and boutiques of Hogsmeade. His fingers were gripping hers, tugging her along, before they finally stopped at a cliff line out-looking a foray of mountains and trees and in the slightest background, a gray castle peaked.

He turned to her and she felt herself holding her breath, anxious as she stood there before him. He glanced down at their linked hands and brought them up to eye level, maintaining his gaze with her before dropping a small kiss upon her palm. Her breath hitched.

"Harry…"

Harry's lips curved into a small smile against her palm, tingling the surface beneath it.

"Hermione…" He closed his eyes, his head resting against her hand before he tugged her closer with their held hands and draped his arms around her waist. Her arms automatically clasped around his neck, the embrace as familiar as old.

Harry dropped his head unto her mane of brown curls and murmured into the crescent of her neck her name once again. Hermione exhaled slowly, her arms around him tightening.

Harry pulled back a little to stare into her eyes. His gaze was smoldering. Hermione didn't know when Harry had gotten so… suave, so sensual and assured of his moves.

"You know I was never good with words, Hermione…" He started, and a feeling of rejection pooled in her stomach before Harry's lips upon hers quickly eradicated any trace of it.

Harry's mouth pressed softly against hers, languidly moving against her own, as she tasted his breath of Butterbeer and sweet chocolate. His lips were soft and luscious, and Hermione felt herself sinking into his kiss. Harry let his teeth scrape slowly and agonizingly along Hermione's bottom lip before pulling away.

Hermione sighed silently, slightly swooning from the kiss, but wouldn't dare betray herself. She saw him looking at her, eyes twinkling, no doubt amused (and smug) that he had caused that effect on her.

Hermione cleared her throat. "So… was that an 'I fancy you, too' kiss or a 'Sorry, but I'm with Luna' kiss?" (Though she did _not_ want the answer to be the latter.)

Harry broke out in a grin, a laugh escaping his lips. "Hermione… we were pretending too. She wanted to get with Ron all along."

Hermione laughed with him before his words sunk in…

"Wait, _what?!_"

--

"Wait, _what_?!"

Ron blurted out, shocked as he finally recalled what Luna had said to him moments before.

Luna pursed her lips, definitely not liking the break of lip contact. "Well, yes, Ronald, we were pretending too," she said absentmindedly.

Ron held a hand up, his eyes widening. "Wait, so you're telling me… That you guys never were with each other in the first place? No affair since fifth year? Harry's jersey?"

Luna's wide eyes peered back at him. "Nope."

Ron felt a burst of anger boil under his skin, his hands turning into fists, before he bellowed out, "Where's Harry! I'll kill him!"

--

Harry chuckled, pushing strands of Hermione's hair away from her face. "Well, yes. Luna was jealous of you because of Ron, so she asked me to make Ron jealous."

Hermione blinked. "Wait, so you mean to say… that Luna and you were never together?"

Harry smiled. "Nope."

Hermione closed her eyes and stepped away briskly, before smacking his chest. "You git!" She screeched at him. "You made me think that you guys were-- and Luna was--" Hermione sputtered the words out angrily, before narrowing her eyes and marching away.

"Where's that wanker!" A loud voice yelled nearly seconds after.

Harry was still standing there, utterly confused as Hermione stomped away from him and a tall red-headed figure was marching towards him. He hurried up to Hermione, trying to grab her elbow.

"Wait! What did I say?" Harry said hurriedly, trying to keep up with her pace. Ron met them and he and Hermione both turned to each other, eyes flashing with anger.

"Did he tell you what he and--"

"Yeah! Luna told me and--"

They both turned towards Harry, angrily. Harry held up his hands in defense.

"Hey, wait… you guys started it!" Harry cried out warily.

"It wasn't Harry's idea. It was mine," a dreamy voice said from behind the trio and all of them whirled around to see Luna standing there.

Luna merely smiled and shrugged. "There was no ill intention, except for trying to incite some jealousy. Jealousy's good for the soul… to an extent. And, Harry does have a point… you guys weren't playing fair either."

The three stayed silent, two silently fuming while digesting Luna's thoughts, and the other, greatly relieved that Luna had spoken up.

Luna's eyes twinkled before laughing. "Aren't you two winded up a little tightly? Harry, walk me back to Hogwarts?"

All eyes turned to Harry and he nervously nodded, offering his arm to Luna.

The two walked away, Luna's hand waving behind her, before they turned a corner.

Ron turned to Hermione and tried to speak, after a moment's silence, but Hermione held up her hand.

"Don't even say it, Ron!" She yelled from behind her shoulder as she walked away, following Harry and Luna.

Ron hurried after her, and after Harry and Luna. "But it _is _your fault! I told you so!"


	10. Chapter 10: The End

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling.

---

As Ron and Hermione rounded the corner where they had seen Luna and Harry last, they saw the two they were in pursuit of climbing into a carriage, pulled by a thestral (it still disturbed Hermione how she could _see_ them.) Luna was just being helped into the carriage by Harry, his hand helping her up.

As fast as Hermione could run, she was still no physical match for Ron, who had longer legs and Quidditch training on his side. Ron sprinted ahead of her, grabbing the carriage door as Harry stepped inside and made to close it. Hermione sprinted faster ('Ignore… pain… in side…' Hermione thought, gritting her teeth,) and caught up to the carriage.

As she came closer, she could hear the conversation that Ron, Luna, and Harry were in.

"…let go of the door, Ron!"

Ron tugged on the carriage door deliberately. "No, just bloody hear us out!" Ron glanced at Hermione who had finally reached the carriage, panting heavily, and helped her inside. Ron scrambled inside dutifully after her.

The carriage door swiftly closed by Harry's pull, and the four sat in a few seconds of silence, only heavy breathing from Hermione disrupting the silence. As she looked up to catch everyone's eye, Harry was looking her with an amused expression.

"Excuse me if _some _of us don't run on a daily basis!" Hermione snapped, still catching her breath.

Harry held his hands up in defense, a small smile still gracing his face. "I wasn't saying anything."

Another few seconds of silence.

"I'm sorry, Harry!" Ron blurted out.

Harry, Luna, and Hermione raised their eyebrows waiting for him to continue.

Ron scratched the back of his head. "Er, well, it was still a git move to do the whole charade business, but you guys were right. We were being the gits first. I guess it was a whole, 'Hello, kettle, meet pot,' sort of deal earlier." Ron paused for a second. "Sorry, again, mate… And Luna."

Hermione looked at Ron, slightly shocked. Apparently, the shock was evident on her face, because Ron scowled. "What?"

Hermione shook her head, catching Harry's eye with a smile, and turned back to Ron. "Nothing. It's just that was the most sensitive thing I've heard from you all year, Ron."

Ron grumbled, crossing his arms. "Yeah, well, don't get used to it."

Everyone laughed and that eased the whole mood of the carriage.

"I forgive you, Ronald," Luna spoke up and Hermione could see Ron try to hide his delight at her words. Hermione caught Harry's eye again, both of them slightly grinning as they rolled their eyes at their best friend's behavior.

Ron squirmed a bit and coughed. "Well, er, thanks, Luna. It means a lot to me." He flushed, his cheeks tingeing slightly red.

"Aw, Ronnykins is blushing," Harry quipped, grinning.

Ron glared at his best friend. "Shut it, you. I'm still tee'd off at you."

"Why, Ron! What happened to the whole 'kettle meets pot' ordeal?" Harry cried out in mock despair.

Ron tinged red again as Luna laughed at this. "Shut it, Potter!"

Harry laughed, sharing an easy glance with Hermione.

Hermione stood, about to say something but at that, the carriage lurched to a stop.

The three remained in their seats, but the sudden stop caused Hermione to lunge forward, her hands in front of her to brace her fall and she met a soft, firm body instead of the hard floor.

"Oof!" Harry grunted, as Hermione took a hard fall into his lap, his arms around her to catch her fall ('His Seeker reflexes _definitely_ came in handy here…' Hermione thought.)

Hermione was blushing as she avoided Harry's gaze. Ron and Luna seemed to be greatly amused at this for Ron cleared his throat and took Luna's hand.

"We'll leave you two alone…" Ron trailed off, holding back a laugh, and the two stepped out of the carriage, the door swinging closed and leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

--

Ron and Luna walked towards the castle, their hands linked, and Ron could find no other bliss that could match this. Finally, things in his life made sense (there was no other way to explain it, even if Ron had to resort to such… girly sentiments. 'Harry'll never let me hear the end of it,' Ron thought gloomily.) He felt happiness for his two best friends and a greater happiness for the girl beside him.

"Ronald, look!" Luna exclaimed, pointing upwards.

A single rain drop fell upon his nose as he looked up and he blinked. Luna's laugh resembled the pitter patter of rain ('speaking of…') upon a tin roof and his heart could not help but elate.

He wiped away the offending rain drop, his hands slightly shaking, before nervously chuckling. "Rain. We haven't had that in awhile."

Luna nodded, beaming at him as more began to fall, the slight drizzle turning into a heavy downpour. Ron cursed as the rain soaked his robes and he quickly glanced around to look for shelter. Luna grabbed his chin, causing him to stop his search.

"You're getting soaked!" Ron yelled, the sound of heavy rain causing him to raise his voice.

Luna laughed again. "I know, Ronald!"

Luna broke away from him, her face turned upwards to the sky, rain drops pelting her face. She spun a few times, giggling the whole time, spinning up mud at her feet.

Ron could not help but gape at this girl, this loony, yet wonderful girl. His throat seemed dry, despite everything around him being wet with the rain. Luna stopped twirling and looked at him, the lightning behind her illuminating her face so heavenly.

"What is it, Ronald?" She asked, the sound of the rain threatening to overwhelm her light, dreamy voice.

Ron shook his head with abandon, feeling things and emotions swell up in his chest, feeling himself fall for this girl, this loony girl, and again, he shook his head with resigned abandon, smiling.

"You're getting soaked!" He said again, grinning as he stepped towards her. He came to her, his shoes squishing in the mud she brought up with her twirling. The space between them was not even an inch, but it seemed entirely too far for him.

"You're getting soaked," he repeated, again, his voice barely distinguishable as he murmured the words.

Luna's eyes twinkled, and he felt himself fall again.

"You've said that, Ronald," she admonished him.

Ron brushed her wet blond hair out of her face, ignoring the loud, heavy rain falling upon them. The noise of the rain fell into a buzz in his ears as he stared upon her.

Ron was never smooth.

He didn't know how to do this. Bloody hell, she was the one who had kissed him first. Yet, his hands came up to frame her face, and he was amazed he had actually done so without elbowing her nose. His thumbs felt along her cheeks in circles, and he was surprised he hadn't managed to poke her in the eye.

He stepped closer to her, her pressing against him, reaching upwards on her toes, and he was amazed he didn't trip, despite the small distance. She had done all the talking, all he had done was stammer, like a fool in love (Ron gulped at that thought.) It was time for him to say something, and the pressure was overwhelming.

"Your necklace is mahogany," he managed to say, his words a mere whisper, but he had no doubt she heard them.

Luna began to smile. "Yes," she whispered back. But he didn't think she was agreeing with him or affirming his deduction. He thought that her yes was to his question, the question underneath his words spoken.

"Yes," she repeated, her arms coming up to behind his neck.

He knew she was his. She knew he was hers, always hers, that she had him, for as long as she wanted to have him.

He hesitated, blinking the rain out of his eyes. "Can I kiss you?" His heart beat and his skin thrummed from where it met Luna's own.

She had an amused smile, a small one upon her lips, before she replied, "You're getting soaked."

He closed his eyes and closed the final distance. He met his lips with hers, sinking into her taste.

Ron was still surprised he hadn't managed to miss, yet he knew from now on, that he could never miss her lips, his own always knowing where hers were. As she opened her mouth to him, pressing against him, he tasted her. She tasted like caramel and cinnamon and delicious treats, and she tasted like rain, tangy rain.

--

"You alright?" Harry asked Hermione, his arms gripping her as she regained her balance.

Hermione blushed. 'How had I managed to fall into Harry's lap? Convenient, really…'

"Yes, I'm fine. Just hadn't expected the carriage to stop so suddenly," Hermione replied.

Harry laughed. "Yes, well, carriages tend to do that, y'know, when we reach a destination," he teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes, poking his chest. "I _knew_ that… git," she added for good measure, and looked away, smiling.

Harry rubbed the spot where she had poked him. "Ouch! Merlin, this one… what a _temper_!" Harry exclaimed dramatically.

Hermione laughed as she turned back to see him grinning at her. "Shut up. I know you're teasing me."

Harry looked exaggeratedly aghast, and gasped aloud. "Me? Tease _Hermione Granger_? Brightest witch of our age? Best friend extraordinaire? Un_believable_ kisser? Never!"

Hermione blushed at the last one, and Harry laughed again, thinking her embarrassment was beyond adorable. He held her tighter as she tried to squirm away.

Hermione's cheeks were hot and she avoided looking at him in the eye. "You are _such_ a git, Harry Potter."

Harry laughed again. "The git who caught you. No thank you in order?"

Hermione turned back to him, his eyes boring into hers. "Thank you… for catching me," Hermione said breathlessly, (because she was out of breath from falling, _not_ because she was in Harry's embrace…)

Harry raised his eyebrows and a corner of his lips quirked up, no doubt at her breathless gratitude. He reached upwards and tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear, his fingers trailing the curve of her cheek afterwards. Her breath caught. ('Okay, so maybe it is Harry's embrace…')

Harry chuckled. "I'll always be there to catch you." He said the words jokingly suave, but it came out as more of a promise. The two felt the underlying tone of his words.

Hermione looked in his eyes. "Whenever I fall?"

It was Harry's turn to catch his breath, and Hermione felt his chest inhale. Harry's gaze was smoldering as he replied, with a low whisper, "Whenever you fall."

Hermione had no idea what his words did, but suddenly, the carriage was filled with tension, nearly enough tension to cause a spark, the overwhelming 'maybe' and 'what-if' filling the carriage room. Hermione could not have pulled away from Harry's gaze if she wanted to, the stare between them seemingly electric.

Now, Hermione was all too aware how she was straddling Harry's lap, all too aware that his hands were leaving burning trails along her hips, that the muscles under her hands as she roamed along his chest tensed under her fingers. She was all too aware of his eyes flickering downwards, gazing at her lips, his chest inhaling again as he sought eye contact with her once more.

His grip on her hips tightened as her hands came up to his nape, fiddling with the bottom of his messy hair on the back of his neck. Hermione looked into his eyes and saw desire there and that made her nervous, excited, and anxious, all of these emotions causing her heart to race. Harry broke the gaze though, as if he knew what she had seen in his eyes.

"Hermione… this is…" Harry struggled with his words, further re-edifying his earlier confession at Hogsmeade of how bad he was with words. He turned back to her again. "This is it for me. It's not… I never felt like…" He blew out a breath. "I want you to be mine… and I want to be yours. For a long time."

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat, and she couldn't help but note how she had fallen into that cliché of girls who swooned over their suitors, but the thought was demolished as one of Harry's hands came up to hold her chin. Again, Hermione's mind went into overdrive, thoughts encompassing her but she could only find words for one.

"I'm yours, Harry."

Harry closed his eyes and she closed hers, as well. His lips brushed against hers softly, sweetly, gently, and she felt herself melt all over again. She pressed against his lips harder and she felt tingles all over her spine. He opened her mouth to his, and as her tongue swept along his, she grasped his hair in her hands, nails scraping along his scalp.

He groaned in pleasure and kissed her back, ferociously, his fingers gripping her waist tighter as he pulled away, biting softly at her bottom lip, before swooping in again, his mouth pressing urgently against hers. She heard herself moan, and she flushed. He pulled away, planting kisses all along her neck, his hot breath upon her skin, causing her to shiver in pleasure.

His lips trailed upward to her ear and he breathed into her ear, causing another onslaught of shivers everywhere upon her. He tugged at her earlobe with his teeth, scraping softly, and her breath caught once again as desire filled her. "Harry…" she whispered, eyes half-lidded. Another breath against her ear, and she turned him back towards her with her grip upon his hair and kissed him once again.

Tongues swept along each other as their lips crushed together. '_Merlin_, he is an… oomph… incredible kisser… great Gatsby!' Hermione thought, gasping as his lips pressed against hers again.

The sound of thunder broke them apart and they both looked up at the carriage ceiling.

"When did it start raining?" Harry asked, his voice husky as his breath came in ragged gasps.

Hermione shook her head, trying to gain composure. "No idea," she whispered breathlessly. She glanced down at her robes and blushed as she found her attire messily rumpled from Harry's hands. She also noted something else and she quickly got up, untangling her legs from around his waist, blushing all the more.

"I'll let you… um, compose yourself," Hermione said, embarrassed, not catching Harry's eye as she straightened her robes. Harry caught on immediately and flushed before straightening himself as well, tightening his robes around his front.

Hermione looked at him and she restrained herself from kissing him once again. He looked so incredibly _delicious_, his lips red and slightly bruised, his hair messier than ever, his collar upturned at one corner. Harry seemed to catch on for his eyes darkened but thunder clapped loudly once again.

"We better go inside before it gets any worse," Harry remarked. Hermione nodded and laced her fingers with his and stepped out into the rain, running towards the castle. The castle doors shut soundly behind them.

Harry shook his head, causing droplets of rain to sprinkle everywhere. "What a downpour."

Hermione took off her robe, now wet, and shivered. "I know. Saw it coming though. Weather's been too great as of late."

The castle doors opened and closed again with a thud as Ron and Luna ran in, dripping wet from the rain, their shoes soaked in mud.

"It's so bloody _cold_!" Ron exclaimed, shivering as he wiped the rain off his forehead.

"Where were _you_ guys?" Harry asked, his robe in his hands as it was soaked.

Ron and Luna both caught each other's eye and grinned. "Outside."

Harry and Hermione glanced each other, Harry's eyebrow raised, but shrugged.

"Really, guys, are we not wizards or witches?" Hermione asked rhetorically, before grabbing her wand and muttering a drying charm upon all four of them.

"Wow, that's better," Luna said.

Ron glanced at the clock upon the wall and cursed, despite Hermione's glare. "Come on, guys, we're late for dinner!"

The four sprinted down the hallway and towards the Great Hall.

--

The Great Hall doors fell open with a loud thud and all of Hogwarts turned to look at who entered.

Hermione blushed, but walked to the Gryffindor table, her hand held firmly in Harry's grasp. Ron and Luna followed suit, his arm around her shoulders. As they took their seats, everyone around them broke out in whispers.

"…_Finally_! …Again!"

"…Tell me about it… thought they'd never get together!"

"…Thank Merlin all that drama is over…"

"…Loony's always had a torch for Weasley! Saw it coming, I tell you…"

"…That Potter… lucky man, I say, lucky man…"

Harry flushed, overhearing that last tidbit and squeezed Hermione's hand underneath the table. Hermione gave him a small smile. Ron and Luna tucked into their food and Harry and Hermione followed suit.

As Harry piled potatoes unto his plate, Hermione nudged him. He turned to her.

"Look!" Hermione said in a low tone, causing the other three to turn in the direction she was looking. Ginny had entered in with Draco, both of them not looking at each other as they both went to their respective House tables. Ginny was blushing furiously and Draco took great lengths to avoid looking at her.

Ron's grip on his fork grew tighter. "That ferret! What's he doing with my sister!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron. "Honestly, Ron, you need to stop holding grudges. He helped us, remember?"

Ron grumbled, shifting closer to Luna. "I don't have to bloody well like it, do I."

"What about them, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione's eyes glinted mischievously. "Well, look at them! I mean, they're obviously in denial… they want each other! Look, all we have to do is--"

Harry laughed, "Ohh, no, you don't, missy! We've had enough scheming to last us the whole year."

Ron shared an amused glance with Harry, as Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"I think those two look good together, don't you, Ronald?" Luna spoke up, glancing at the only female Weasley. "I mean, all it would take is just a _little_ push."

Ron laughed, pulling Luna closer to him. "I agree with Harry. No more scheming for you ladies."

Hermione and Luna had nearly duplicate pouts and the boys laughed.

"Besides," Harry grinned, planting a kiss upon Hermione's forehead, "best laid plans never work out well."

--

A/N: Well, that's it. The end, as the chapter title clearly says. It's been a great ride. I know I nearly abandoned this story awhile back, but I came back to finish it, once and for all. Sorry for all the corny, sweet stuff in this chapter. This chapter is more sentimental than humorous and even _I'm_ slightly sickened by the mushiness of the story. But it was well needed. I have no plans on finishing 'A Potions Incident' but there is another story lurking for me that I'm eager to start on... expect the debut chapter soon (really, I promise.) Here's an excerpt of my new story:

_Harry was torturing her._

_Really, there wasn't any other way to describe his behavior. He genuinely wanted her in agony, otherwise he would _not_ be doing this. 'I mean, we're in the _Great Hall! _What on earth is he doing?' Hermione ranted._

_A warm hand trailed its fingers along her thigh, the skin beneath it immediately tingling._

_Hermione jolted, shocked in more ways than one, and accidentally knocked over her goblet. Thankfully, it was empty as it clattered, a hollow sound emitting as it hit the table. Ron shot her an odd look from across the table, raising an eyebrow._

_"Alright there, Hermione?" Ron asked, digging into his plate with a fork._

_"Yeah! I'm fine!" she squeaked out in a high pitch, which did nothing to reassure Ron, as he gave her another odd look._

_"Yeah, you sure you're fine there, Hermione?" Harry asked, sitting beside her, nonchalantly, taking a sip from his goblet._

_She glared at him as he asked this, and he peered over the brim of his goblet, his eyes twinkling mischievously._

_"Yeah. Fine," she said through gritted teeth. He was still drinking, but one of the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. 'The little... bugger! What game is he playing, really?' Hermione fumed silently._

_Harry still had a small smile as he dug into his meal, done with his goblet. He chatted with Ron across the table, waving his fork around with his right hand, acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary._

_Hermione kept repeating the angry mantra in her head, 'Bugger, bugger, bugger,' as Harry's left hand trailed along her skin lightly, caressing her thigh._

_'I'm going to kill this boy when I get my hands on him,' she thought angrily, shivering as Harry's hand made another round._

And there you have it. Stay tuned! And thank you to all who reviewed!


End file.
